I Will Always Love You
by laurita-asakura
Summary: "Ya lo veras. Me veras sonriendo. Y de nuevo. Quizás de nuevo pueda volver a enamorarme sin temor a que ese alguien me lastime. Vas a verlo Sasuke. Vas a ver que no necesito de ti para poder vivir" - Y sin decir una sola palabra más se retiro del lugar.
1. Nuestra Historia

**I will always love you**

"_Hacía aproximadamente 6 meses mi vida había tornado un poco oscura al aceptar el trato propuesto por él. Nunca pensé verme inversa en un matrimonio sin amor, puesto que no es lo mío. Soy una mujer totalmente romántica, a la que le gustan las cenas a la luz de las velas, la cama llena de pétalos y las noches con estrellas y la luna llena en el centro. Qué tontería, a tal grado llego mi desesperación y soledad que acepte de inmediato. Todo ocurrió muy extraño. Mis padres murieron cuando yo apenas contaba con 8 años de edad. Desde entonces mi madrina Tsunade, una mujer excéntrica y millonaria. Pero al fin y al cabo una muy buena mujer. Mi madrina se encargo de mis estudios en el extranjero, de mi supervivencia y de brindarme todo el amor que me faltara. Ella es estéril por lo cual nunca pude tener hijo. Así que para ella yo soy su hija, y para mi es mi madre. En fin estudie economía en Londres, cuando regrese rápidamente encontré trabajo en la cadena hotelera Uchiha, su sede administrativa quedaba en el centro del enorme Tokio. Ese día me enamore, sin embargo el se casó conmigo sin amarme, solamente necesitaba de una esposa para poner acceder totalmente a sus bienes y ahí caí yo._

_Mi boda con Sasuke Uchiha se celebró a lo grande, fuimos durante varias semanas el tema principal de los periódicos y y los noticieros, además de ser la imagen de las portadas de todas las revista del mundo, de verdad no estoy exagerando con esto. Mi esposo y su familia son una de las familias más ricas en el mundo, unas celebridades completas, sin embargo mis suegros, su hermano, su cuñada y su sobrino, eran personas humildes a pesar de todo lo que poseían, personas encantadoras que me dejaron entrar en su familia sin saber la verdadera razón por la cual su hijo se casaba conmigo. Después de la boda Sasuke nunca me toco, me era indiferente lo cual me dolía, porque yo a pesar de todo le amaba con todas mis fuerzas._

_Sasuke Uchiha era un completo enigma para mi, uno que me encantaría descubrir. No comprendía muy bien el hecho de que su familia fuera tan cálida y él pareciera un cubo de hielo andante. Pareciese que no sentía, no le importaba nada referente a los sentimientos de las demás personas, nunca entendí el porqué hasta que una tarde días después de que hubiera llegado de mi luna de miel me senté hablar con mi suegra y me conto la historia de su hijo, se sorprendió cuando se entero que él no se había tomado el tiempo de contármelo, pero al final lo comprendió, era algo que lo había cambiado algo que le había causado un dolor incomparable, algo que lo había cambiado, recuerdo muy fin ese día._

_**°°°Flash Back°°°**_

_Mi hijo muy pocas veces muestra sus sentimientos Sakura, desde aquel día, sin embargo a ti te mira diferente, estás haciendo que vuelva a vivir – Dijo mientras llevaba la taza de té a sus labios y bebía un poco – Porque me miras así niña, acaso no te lo ha dicho – Me miro sorprendida._

_Sinceramente señora Mikoto no comprendo de que me está hablando – Perfecto Sasuke me había ocultado algo de su vida, ahora todo este teatro de caería al suelo y el por ende acabaría conmigo._

_Comprendo el hecho de que no te lo allá dicho – Miro comprensiva el cielo, una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios, luego volteó y me miro reprochándome algo, me asuste – Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me digas señora, para ti soy Mikoto, Sakura, eres parte de mi familia, además Tsunade es una vieja amiga._

_Si señora – Le dije suavemente_

_Mi hijo – Comenzó a hablar, de manera inmediata capto mi atención por lo cual la mire fijamente – Se enamoro de una mujer llamada Karin, la amaba Sakura, de verdad la amaba, pero ella sólo quería su dinero y su prestigió, se lo advertí muchas veces, pero nunca me prestó atención. Aún así aunque nunca quise a esa mujer, acepte su relación porque él era feliz, hasta el día en que quedo embarazada – Hizo una pausa de un par de segundo y continuo – Cuando se entero enloqueció diciendo que no quería arruinar su cuerpo y aborto – Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par – Sasuke nunca le pudo perdonar este hecho. Después ella y todas sus cosas desaparecieron de la casa, desde entonces No hemos vuelto a saber de ella, ella y Sasuke iban a contraer matrimonio. Mi hijo de ha convertido en un tempano de hielo desde eso, sin embargo espero que tu logres derretir ese hielo que lo rodea, no, no lo espero, sé que tu podrás hacerlo, tengo esa corazonada. – Sin más volvió a tomar su taza de té._

_**°°°Fin Flash Back°°°**_

_Nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza eso, era algo tan extraño, nunca pensé que Sasuke hubiera amado tanto a una mujer."_

El reloj que tenía en sus manos marcaba las 8:00 am, él no demoraría en subir y decirle que era hora de partir. Dejo el reloj en la mesita de noche, sin percatarse no lo puso bien reloj cayó al piso, lo que hizo que lo recogiera y se topara con fotografía de su boda, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mas no permitiría que ninguna rodara por sus mejillas. Dejo el reloj en su lugar y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a su tocador, se miro en el espejo corrió su cabello un poco detrás de su oreja. Escucho como la puerta de abrió repentinamente y vio su reflejo en el espejo, tan elegante e imponente como siempre, sonrió melancólicamente.

Es hora de irnos Sakura – Le dijo con voz fría y serena, observo como ella dio un largo suspiro tomo su bolso y pasó por un lado de él lentamente. Ella tampoco se percataba de lo difícil que era para él. Porque desde el día que la había visto su coraza había comenzado a desquebrajarse, no sabía lo difícil que era contenerse para no tocarla, para no versarla, disimular los celos que lo atravesaban cada ves que ella le regalaba una sonrisa a otro hombre.

Sin más salió y cerró la puerta de su habitación, la habitación que guardaba los secretos de ambos como un diario con candado.

* * *

Bueno está es mi nueva historia, espero que les guste y dejen muchos muchos reviews. En lo posible intentare contestarlos todos en cada capítulo nuevo.


	2. Manos Vacias

**Capitulo 2: "Manos Vacías"**

_**Sasuke pov**_

"_El dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Me dirigía a mi oficina, Sakura me seguía de cerca. Era indescriptiblemente bella y no era para menos sus ojos tan expresivos y transparentes como el agua, en ocasiones sentía que podía ver a través de ellos. Su cuerpo, pareció mandado hacer, diseñado por un cirujano, sin embargo así era ella, sin una sola cirugía encima, es más le disgustaba que las mujeres racharan su cuerpo, siempre decía que la verdadera belleza se encontraba en el corazón. Y su cabello su hermoso, largo y extraño cabello, y es que donde demonios encontrabas un cabello rosa, solamente ella lo poseía, solamente ella era dueña de tan grandes atributos. Maldita sea la hora en que decidí que ella sería mi esposa, ahora esta mujer me estaba enloqueciendo. Me detuve y voltee a mirarla. Ella me dirigió una mirada corta, se acerco y me beso suavemente en los labios, teníamos que mantener esta farsa en todas partes, no era bueno que se comenzaran chismes sobre nuestra relación. Me acerque al puesto de mi secretaria._

_¿Hay algo nuevo TenTen? – La mire fríamente como acostumbraba. TenTen era una chica muy inteligente, era la esposa del abogado de la cadena hotelera en Asia, mis padres viven en Inglaterra, se encargan de los hoteles que se encuentran en Europa y en África. Por otro lado Itachi vive en los Estados Unidos y se encarga de los hoteles pertenecientes al continente americano. _

_No señor Uchiha, todo en orden hasta ahora, solamente han llegado estos documentos para ser autorizados necesitan de su firma – Me entrego un folder de color blanco, lo recibí, me despedí con la mirada y entre a mi despacho. _

_Por fin disfrutaría de un poco de tranquilidad, aquí en mi santuario donde nadie interrumpiría mi descanso de las farsas que se encontraban en el exterior, como odiaba este maldito mundo, lleno de ambiciones, de codicia, de rencor, de personas avaras, definitivamente habían desgraciado que no merecían vivir, como ella. La puerta de mi despacho se abrió repentinamente mostrando una cabellera rubia, suspire, en definitiva, mi descanso había terminado._

_¡Teme! – Dijo fuertemente, con una de sus sonrisas de idiota en el rostro_

_Dobe – Dije seriamente, estoy seguro que si Naruto no me conociera, o por lo menos me temiera como la mayoría de mis empleados, ya habría salido corriendo por aquella puerta y solamente vería el humo de su rastro._

_Ay! Pero si que eres un amargado de lo peor – Exclamo mientras tomaba asiento - Solamente quería saludarte, hace un par de días que no hablamos, imaginas como sería si no trabajara aquí – Maldito Naruto, no sé en qué maldito momento se me había ocurrido hacerlo jefe de mercadeo, definitivamente el patrimonio de mi familia quedaría en ruinas por su culpa._

_¿Qué? Tan importante te crees, hay gente que no me ve en meses y trabajan aquí – Le dije mientras apoyaba mis codos en la mesa y ponía mi cabeza sobre mis manos._

_Ja! Pero aquellos idiotas, no son tu mejor amigos – Dijo _

_Y a ti quien te nombro mi mejor amigo, no te creas tan importante, porque no lo eres – Le regale una de mis típicas miradas._

_Vamos Teme nadie te conoce mejor que yo, por ejemplo yo sé que te casaste con Sakura para terminar de obtener tu parte del patrimonio familiar, jamás se te paso por la cabeza que terminarías amándola, y ahora estas sumergido en la depresión porque no sabes que diablos hacer con tus sentimientos – Me regalo una sonrisa burlona – Si definitivamente de conozco lo suficiente, se puso de pie. _

_Eres un idiota – Le lance un pisador de papeles que esquivo con facilidad_

_No vemos luego Sasuke-baka _

_Y así sin decir más salió burlonamente de mi despacho. Y ahora para empeorar las cosas el maldito dolor de cabeza había empeorado y mi corazón tenia una guerra mundial con quien sabe que. Maldito día el de hoy."_

_**Fin Sasuke pov**_

Cerró la puerta del despacho de Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona. Si definitivamente iba a ayudar a su amigo antes que aquella mujer regresara. La había visto en el aeropuerto de Australia, cuando pretendía regresar a Japón después de visitar uno de los hoteles. No iba a permitir que Sasuke la volviera, a ver. No permitiría que le arrebataran la felicidad de nuevo a su amigo.

En que, que pien..ensas Naruto-Kun – Lo miro una mujer de hermosos ojos

En nada Hinata, en nada – Le sonrió y poso su brazo alrededor de su cintura, aunque llevaran alrededor de un año saliendo, aun Hinata se ruborizaba cuando Naruto tenía alguno de estos gestos con ella.

Así se dirigieron a la oficina de Naruto, en el camino dejo a Hinata y el siguió su camino.

_**Sakura pov**_

_Sumaba con detenimiento, los ingresos que habían tenido los hoteles este mes, las personas que se hospedaban había aumentado en un 20%, cada mes nuestra clientela era mayor, lo cual me satisfacía. Termine de hacer estas estadísticas y deje los papeles a un lado para detenerme a descansar un poco. Hacia unos días Sasuke me había besado diferente, ese beso no era fingido, o simplemente era tan buen actor que ni siquiera sus besos parecían falsos. Levante mis manos y las mire detenidamente, estaban vacías. Definitivamente estaba perdida en un sueño que no sería real, estaba perdiendo la razón por sus besos. Esta farsa sólo duraría hasta que el quisiera y después me dejaría con un corazón roto en miles de pedazos. Y es que en realidad no era tan simple contar todas las horas perdidas, saber que en ningún momento ganaría ese amor, resinarse a perder. Y después todo como sería capaz de volver a comenzar una vida, cuando mi vida estaba a su lado. Sentí como las tibias lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas. En ocasiones quisiera que todo este dolor que estaba dejando en mi corazón, por estar lleno de miedos porque eso era lo que había debajo de la coraza de Sasuke Uchiha miedo a ser lastimado de nuevo. Cuando estuviera lejos de él esperaba no encontrármelo de nuevo, porque así mi herida sanara, el sólo hecho de hablar con él me quebraría de nuevo, de eso no tenía ni la menor duda. Y es que yo tenía mis manos vacías._

_Vacías de amor, vacías de sueños, vacías de ti – Lleve mi mano a mi rostro y la deslice por una de mis mejillas._

_La puerta se abrió de repente, intente voltear mi cara rápidamente para que la persona que entrara no notara mis lágrimas, y estoy segura que hubiera funcionado sino hubiese estado bajo la acusadora mirada de Sasuke._

_**Fin Sakura pov**_

¿Qué te sucede Sakura? – La miró acusadoramente

No es nada sólo se me ha metido un sucio al ojo – Rápidamente saco un pañuelo y seco sus lágrimas – Te puedo ayudar en algo – Lo miro fijamente intentando sostener su mirada.

Necesito los documentos financieros del mes pasado – Ella asintió con la cabeza, y se puse de pie para dirigirse hacia el archivador que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la oficina.

Aquí está – Dijo sacando un folder de color azul, se acerco a él lentamente, sin quererlo sus cuerpos quedaron a una corta distancia.

Gracias Sakura – Recibió el folder, y sin poder evitarlo la beso, la beso de una manera diferente, la beso con amor.

El folder cayó a los pies de ambos, Sakura subió sus brazos y los entrelazo en el cuello de Sasuke, mientras él hacía lo mismo con sus brazos pero en su cintura. Lentamente uno de sus brazos paso por detrás de sus rodillas y la llevo en sus brazos sin dejar de besar sus labios hasta el enorme sillón que había en el despacho. Soltó el largo cabello de Sakura, ella le quito delicadamente su saco y aflojo su corbata. Sus besos fueron subiendo un poco de tono, mientras la juguetona mano de Sasuke recorría la desnuda pierna de Sakura.

Sakura, vengo por … - Los ojos de Hinata Hyuga y de los protagonistas de la escena se abrieron de par en par, ninguno pudo evitar el enorme sonrojo en sus rostro – Lo siento, lo siento – Dijo mientras hacia un sinfín de reverencias y salía del lugar no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

Sakura miro fijamente a Sasuke, su cara mostraba el gran interrogante que no solamente se encontraba en su cabeza sino también en la del mismo Uchiha, este se puso de pie y la ayudo a ella a ponerse de pie. Busco su saco y se lo coloco, fue hacia el escritorio y recogió el folder. Iba a salir pero la voz de Sakura lo interrumpió.

Sasuke – El paro en seco y volteo a mirarla

¿Sucede algo? – Que si sucedía algo, por supuesto que sucedía algo, en la cabeza de Sakura no dejaban de rondar las imágenes de hace unos segundos.

Tu corbata – Se acerco a él y le hizo de nuevo el nudo correctamente – Listo, ya puedes salir – Agacho su mirada. El por un impulso entraño con la mano que tenia libre levanto el mentón de la chica y la beso, sin más salió del despacho, dejando a una Sakura confundida, y a un Sasuke con ansias de mas.

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo espero que sea de su total agrado.

**ticyzanilu!!!: **Gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo llene tus expectativas.

**laurita261****: **Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. Por ahora no tengo un día exacto en el cual actualizare, ya que a veces mi tiempo en un poco limitado, pero intentare actualizar cada semana, una o dos veces máximo.

**.-chi.: **Gracia leer =D y aquí te dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que de igual manera lo disfrutes al igual que el primero.

**setsuna17**** : **Bueno aquí tienes tu continuación, espero que al igual que el primer capitulo este también llame tu atención y llene tus expectativas.

**Karina Natsumi****: **Muchas gracias por tu Review, espero sigas leyendo mi fic, y cada capitulo te llene de emosiones.

Espero que más personas lo lean y sigan comentando, un beso **Laurita-asakura**


	3. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**Capítulo 3: "You Can't Always Get What You Want" **

_**Sakura pov**_

_Que había sido eso, aún no se en que fijarme si en su encantadora sonrisa, si en sus oscuros ojos llenos de deseo, si en sus caricias, o si en todo al mismo tiempo, definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha era mi total perdición. Y para más colmo Hinata había entrado justo en ese momento, si pensaba hacer eso porque no simplemente le puso cerrojo a la puerta, o es que acaso lo hizo por impulso, ah maldita sea._

_Odio mi vida – Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia mi escritorio, para seguir con mi trabajo e intentar no pensar más en lo que restaba del día en Sasuke Uchiha, si tenía suerte no lo vería en el resto del día sino hasta la noche, ya que hoy no hiramos a almorzar a casa, ya que tenía una junta con unos inversionista a la hora del almuerzo y almorzaría con ellos, definitivamente en esos momentos amaba el trabajo casi tanto como a los chocolates._

_El resto del día puedo decir que fue normal, trabaje sin ninguna interrupción hasta eso de la 1 pasadas, ya que a esa hora llegó Hinata con los almuerzos, me haría el favor de acompañarme, no sé de donde ni porque Hinata saco el valor para hacer bastante tormentoso mi almuerzo mientras me recordaba lo que había visto entre Sasuke y yo, definitivamente el hecho que tuviera como pareja a Naruto le estaba comenzando a afectar, lo que quedaba de la tímida Hinata se perdería en lo que tarda en cantar un gallo en las madrugadas. Después de mi tormentoso almuerzo pude seguir trabajando sin ninguna otra vergonzosa charla, solo Dios sabia como agradecía que Ino Uchiha, la loca cuñada de Sasuke no lo hubiera visto, ya que ahí si tendría para rato una nube, una enorme nube gris encima. A eso de las 7 de la noche Sasuke me llamo a mi teléfono celular para que bajara al parqueadero ya era hora de irnos a casa, fue en ese momento en el cual los nervios volvieron a mi, los recuerdos de la mañana me embargaron e hicieron que toda la fortaleza que había intentado adquirir durante el día se esfumara como el agua en el verano._

_El ascensor se abrió de par en par en unas milésimas de segundos, baje de él y vi el deportivo de Sasuke justo en frente mío, con él ahí apoyado en el, con su corbata desordenada, sin su saco y la camisa por fuera, me quede sin aire. Quién diría que siempre él cruzaba la puerta del elevador se quitaba toda fachada, en realidad no le gustaban las corbatas, se las ponía por obligación, pude notar como una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en mis labios, y ahora puedo decir __**que no siempre se puede conseguir lo que quieres, **__ya que era inevitable mis sentimientos ya eran suyos completamente, yo me había enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha. El misteriosamente me devolvió la sonrisa, cosa que hacía solo con su familia y con Naruto, lo cual me hizo sentir la mujer más afortunada y dichosa del universo entero, él se acerco a la puerta del pasajero y la abrió para mi, siempre hacia lo mismo, a pesar de su frialdad, su caballerosidad no se perdía, yo como siempre me acerque y me subí, el cerro la puerta y rodeo el coche por la parte delantera se subió y puso el motor en marcha, ha Sasuke le gustaba la velocidad, por lo cual muy pocas veces manejaba despacio, pero a pesar de que conducía rápido mantenía todas precauciones. A eso de 40 minutos en completo silencio, no un silencio incomodo, era un silencio que disfrutaba ya que sentía que en medio de ese silencio nos comprendíamos, era algo especial, por lo menos para mí. Detuvo el coche enfrente de la imponente puerta, esta se abrió y el puso de nuevo el motor en marcha, está vez un poco más lento, en pocos segundo detuvo el coche, se bajo, rodeo de nuevo el coche y me abrió la puerta, para después ofrecerme su manos para ayudarme a bajar, extrañamente está vez no la soltó y la mantuvo entrelazada con la suya durante el transcurso hasta la casa, le entrego las llaves a uno de los mayordomo y este se dirigió al coche para meterlo en la cochera. A pesar de que nunca me había faltado nada gracias a mi madrina, no viví como vivo ahora, rodeada de un sinfín de lujos, lujos en exceso. Una vez estuvimos en el recibidor soltó mi mano suavemente y me miro._

_¿Vamos a cenar? – Me dijo serenamente_

_Si, por supuesto – De nuevo tomo mi mano, lo cual me dejo perpleja, si no es por el pellizco que yo misma me di me dolió, hubiera jurado que dormía, dormía profundamente y estaba en el decimo quinto sueño._

_Al cabo de una hora ya nos encontrábamos en nuestra habitación, él en su parte de la cama con un libro en brazos, siempre en la noche acostumbraba a leer. Yo me metí debajo de las cobijas y apague la lámpara que se encontraba al lado de la cama, no tenía ni un poco de sueño, sentí como algo caía suavemente sobre la cama, imagine que era su libro, luego lo comprobé cuando escuche su voz._

_**Fin Sakura pov**_

¿Sakura? – Pronuncio su nombre, ella se sentó y lo miro

Dime

¿Alguna vez soñaste casarte con un hombre al que amaras? – Dijo, su mirada permanecía perdida en algún lugar de la habitación.

Por supuesto, como toda mujer. Siempre soñé estar en el altar con mi mano entrelazada con él hombre que mi corazón hubiera escogido, nunca pedí que fuera una gran boda como en los cuentos de hadas, pero si que yo la recordara toda la vida, y tu alguna vez dentro de tu corazón soñaste casarte por amor – Lo miro expectante

No siempre fui así – Dijo, después la miro fijamente, a ella le tembló un poco su cuerpo – Yo me enamore, de una mujer de cabellos rojos, pensé que pasaría toda mi vida con ella. Pero sin más ella un día desapareció borrando todo rastro de ella, hasta que un día encontré una carta suya, se marcho con un hombre, dijo que en él había encontrado algo que yo no tenía – Ella se sorprendió no solo por la historia si no por el hecho que el había abierto su corazón a ella – Porque si tuviste la oportunidad no casaste con alguien a quien amaras

Te equivocas Sasuke – Él la miro sin comprender – Si me case con alguien a quien amo – Dijo volteándose y acostándose, mientras él no salía de su sorpresa – Buenas noches – Y con él temor de haber revelado sus sentimientos cerro sus ojos, no sin antes sentir sus labios sobre su frente depositando un casto beso.

Buenas noches, Sakura – Dijo suavemente, para después, apagar su lámpara y acostarse también, no paso mucho tiempo antes que callera en los brazos de Morfeo, ella por su parte no logro conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la noche.

A la mañana siguiente despertó, se estiro un poco y lo que sintió al otro lado de la cama, había sido: Nada. Si, lo había espantado, ahora en ese preciso momento debería estar firmando los papeles del divorcio para después mandárselos a ella, pero sí que era una tonta.

Bueno si lo que quería era terminar con esta maldita farsa lo lograste Sakura – Enojada consigo se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, se ducho rápidamente, busco en su armario y encontró un hermoso vestido de un color verde manzana, cual se puso con una sandalia blancas ya que hoy no era día de trabajo y bajo a desayuna lo que según ella era su ultimo desayuno en esa casa. Pero cual fue su sorpresa que al bajar el último escalón se encontró con un hermoso arreglo de flores de cerezo, en ellas había una tarjeta, la cual tomo con sus manos temblosas y la abrió.

_**Sakura: Agradezco tu sinceridad anoche, espero que las flores sean de tu agrado. También quiero que sepas que hare todo lo que se encuentre en mis manos para darte todo aquello que te mereces.  
Sasuke**_

Sakura trago saliva, entonces el no se encontraba ni furioso, ni iba a terminar su relación, eso quizás quería decir que tenía un oportunidad de hacerlo feliz, de demostrarle que ella podría ser la mujer de su vida, de enseñarle que podría amarlo como a nada, de intentar que el amara.

Vas a ver qué voy a conseguir que me ames como yo lo hago – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eso no lo tienes que hacer Sakura, porque ya lo has logrado – Ella volteo entre asustada y sorprendida, Sasuke solamente se acerco a ella, quito un cabello suyo que estaba sobre su rostro y la beso, con pasión, con ternura, con amor.

Ahora estaba segura que no se había equivocado en casarse con él, Dios los estaba recompensado por lo que habían tenido que sufrir.

Te amo Sasuke – Dijo, cuando se separaron por falta de aire, el le sonrió y la volvió a besar.

_**Sasuke Pov**_

_Desde ese día, hace ya 3 meses, nuestra vida cambió nos enseño lo hermoso que hay en ella, me había perdido de muchos colores, colores que Sakura se ha encargado de mostrarme, ella me dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir de ser. Suspire, el tonto de Naruto aun no llegaba a molestar como todas mañana que extraño, mire el reloj, vaya a penas y eran las 10 de la mañana, ya llegaría en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

_Hola bakasuke – Dijo con su característica sonrisa lobuna en el rostro_

_Dobe – Dije recostándome un poco mi asiento_

_Te tengo unas excelentes noticias_

_- Te vas a mudar al otro lado del mundo – Le dije con mi habitual todo sínico_

_Valla, aun no comprendo como Sakura-chan te soporta el genio – Dijo en su pose de pensativo, después tomo asiento – Las situaciones para la cadena hotelera cada vez son mejores, según las estadísticas somos el hotel más visitado en el mundo, a nuestros huéspedes les gustan nuestras zonas de recreaciones, nuestras habitaciones temáticas, y los tours que hacemos por las ciudades, están maravillados – Eso sí que eran excelentes noticias._

_Me sorprende que la empresa de mi familia aun no halla quebrado contigo, es más es extremadamente curioso que este mejorando, no será que les estas pagando a los huéspedes para que vayan Naruto – Lo mire divertidamente_

_Eres un teme – Dijo enojado_

_Si ese soy yo, un bastardo_

_Y de los peores_

_Te lo agradezco – Le dije sínicamente_

_**Fin Sasuke pov**_

No siempre puedes tener lo que deseas, ellos no saben todo lo que se les aproxima, no se esperan, el remolino de dificultades.

_**Holas! Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, tuve varios inconvenientes, espero que este capítulo sea de su total agrado, que tengan un feliz día.**_


	4. ¿Quién le va a decir?

**Capitulo 4: "¿Quién le va a decir?"**

…_**Ella sabe que la vida es así**_

_**no es un día mas**_

_**alguien le espera**_

_**solo sabe que no sabe mentir**_

_**y que su amor está muy lejos de aquí**__**…**_

El aeropuerto de Tokio se encontraba atestado de gente. Los reporteros de las revistas de moda y farándula más prestigiadas de todo Japón esperaban con ansias la llegada de aquella mujer. Esperaban volver a ver sus largos cabellos rojos acercarse, sus penetrantes y sensuales ojos mirar las cámaras. Sus perfectas posees ante los flashes. De un momento a otro se escucharon varios gritos masculinos y femeninos, la susodicha había pisado suelo japonés y está ves quería que fuera para siempre. Se detenía en el camino una que otra vez para firmar uno que otro autógrafo y tomarse una fotografía con sus fans. En eso la detuvo en su camino uno de los reporteros más respetados. Sai Yamana, ella le regalo una sonrisa y espero la ola de preguntas.

Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto de Tokio, nada más ni nada menos que recibiendo a la hermosa modelo Karin Kaniwa – La miro – No esperábamos tu regreso tan pronto Karin, has vuelvo por asuntos de trabajo – La interrogo.

En realidad no, he vuelto por asuntos personales. Quizás también encuentre aquí una buena propuesta de trabajo.

Dinos Karin, acaso esos asuntos tienen que ver con tu antigua relación con el gran magnate de la cadena hotelera Sasuke Uchiha – Espero la respuesta con ansias.

Podría ser – Mando una sonrisa a las cámaras

Entonces debe ser para darle sus felicitaciones por su matrimonio con Sakura Haruno – Dijo maliciosamente

¿Matrimonio? – Maldita sea ya lo recordaba Juugo lo había mencionado – Este la única declaración que tengo que dar es que vengo por todo lo que me pertenece y no importa lo que tenga que hacer para recuperarlo – Sin más dejo a los reporteros sin palabras y se metió en un coche negro, que se puso en marcha en pocos minutos.

…_**Ella dice que lo siente tan cerca**_

_**que no hay nadie más**_

_**que la pueda entender**_

_**ella sabe que puso su palabra**_

_**en una pantalla que habla por él**__**…**_

_**Sakura pov**_

_Veía la televisión anonadada. Esa mujer había vuelto y estaba completamente segura que volvía por él. El miedo inundo mis sentidos, lleno de pánico mi ser. Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Que iba hacer. Ella había sido la mujer de Sasuke, el amor de su vida. A pesar del engaño yo más que nadie era consciente que en su corazón ella seguía mandando y eso me dolía hasta el fondo de mi corazón. Me puse de pie y lance el control del televisor a la cama con toda la fuerza que poseía en esos momentos. Me dirigí hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la jarra de agua. Serví un poco en vaso y de nuevo me dirigí al centro de la habitación. Bebí un poco. De un momento a otro, mi vista se nublo, intente sostenerme pero el peso del cuerpo me venció y caí. Lo último que escuche fue el sonido del vaso al romperse en mil fragmentos._

…_**Quien le va a decir que no es verdad**_

_**quien le va a decir que debe olvidar**_

_**quien le va a decir que es una mentira**_

_**y que no debe seguir los latidos de un corazón**_

_**que aprende a latir**__**…**_

_**Sasuke Pov**_

_Ha vuelto – Dije casi en un susurro, que fue apena perceptible para mi hermano. Itachi y su familia habían venido para pasar con Sakura y con migo la festividades navideñas. Mis padres llegarías dentro de dos semanas más._

_No debería de importarte, amas a Sakura ¿O no? – Le dijo mientras lo miraba seriamente como acostumbraba cuando estaba solos._

_La amo Itachi, pero … - Mis palabras fueron cortadas por un seco golpe seguido de la caída de algo de cristal ya que el estruendo fue terrible. Itachi y yo salimos del despacho, enseguida no encontramos con Ino y Taychi su esposa y su hijo. – Que ha sido eso_

_No lo sé Sasuke – Respondió Ino _

_Señor Uchiha – Llamo desesperada una de las mucamas_

_Que sucede Misuki _

_La señora está inconsciente, y esta sangrando.- Mi mundo se volvió pedazos, Y corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron hacia nuestra habitación._

…_**Él le jura amor profundo y eterno**_

_**sus palabras son caídas del cielo**_

_**el le dice que no hay alma sin par**_

_**que no hay nadie mas que lo quiera esperar…**_

_Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a Sakura inconsciente y su manos un corte que hacia brotar sangre debido al vaso roto. Me acerque desesperado. Le pedí a Mitsuki que con cuidado retirara los vidrios y tome a Sakura en mis brazos. Ino quien era medico Con agilidad curo la herida de Sakura y le puso un algodón en la nariz. Yo le pedí que me dejara a solas con ella. En cuestión de minutos ella estaba despertando y nuestras miradas se encontraron._

_La mira fijamente, pero ella en respuesta esquivo mi mirada, y cerro los ojos dejando escapar un par de lágrimas. Lo sabia._

_Has visto la televisión – Afirme_

_Ha vuelto, ha vuelto y no sólo a Japón si no también a tu vida. Me duele no ser competencia. Y también comprendo que es el amor de tu vida. Que es la mujer que más has amado y que … - La interrumpí, sus palabras que estaba haciendo enojar._

_Pero que diablo dices Sakura, Karin fue una mujer muy importante en mi vida, pero no se compara al sentimiento que yo tengo hacia ti. Puede que la halla amado pero no como te amo a ti Sakura. Mi apor por ti es puro sincero, y eterno. – Mis palabras provocan que de sus ojos broten más lágrimas y me abraza fuertemente se acerca a mi oído y me susurra._

_Estoy embarazada _

…_**Quien le va a decir que no es verdad**_

_**quien le va a decir que debe olvidar**_

_**quien le va a decir que es una mentira**_

_**y que no debe seguir los latidos de un corazón**_

_**que aprende a latir**__**…**_

'_**Quién le va a decir – Luis Fonsi'**_

_**Fin Sasuke Pov**_

Y era en estos momento es que no sabía si era una bendición la llegada de un nuevo ser.


	5. Mi sueño

**Capitulo 5: "Mi Sueño"**

_**Sakura pov**_

"_Estoy embarazada" – Cerré mis ojos, con temor de su respuesta. Tal vez este bebé no había llegado en un momento preciso o tal vez sería la esperanza para nuestro matrimonio, para nuestro amor. Una luz para nosotros dos. Abrí mis ojos y me separe de su regazo para buscar su mirada. Me sorprendí con lo que vi. En su rostro se encontraba una pequeña sonrisa._

"_Sakura" – Dijo suavemente – "Me haces el hombre más feliz de mundo" – Me abrazo fuertemente, para después besarme con lentitud. _

_El beso que comenzó suave, se fue transformando en un beso lleno de pasión en pocos minutos ambos nos encontrábamos arrodillado en medio de la cama. El vestido que anteriormente cubría mi cuerpo se encontraba en alguna parte de la habitación junto con la camisa de Sasuke. Nuestros cuerpos se encontraban casi en completo contacto. Sus juguetones labios, dejaron mis labios hinchados para descender por mi cuello sensualmente. Sus manos delinearon mi cuerpo hasta llegar al broche de mi corpiño. Este fue a parar en alguna parte de la habitación como las demás prendas. Sus manos iba a seguir jugando, pero mis manos se adelantaron y pronto se encontraron en el broche de su pantalón, el cual no duro mucho tiempo más cubriendo su cuerpo._

_Nuestros cuerpos se deseaban, se necesitaban. Una vez nos encontrabas desnudos. Me preparo para su intromisión, como solía hacerlo siempre. Su manos se deslizo entre mi feminidad. Sus caricias lentas y pausadas pasaron a ser rápidas, llenas de placer, excitación, deseo. Descendió un poco más dentro de mi hasta que introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi interior._

"_Te Amo" – Dijo en un pequeño gruñido_

_Quería gritarle que me hiciera suya ya, no aguantaba un segundo más sin él. Lo necesitaba dentro mío. Sus dedos empezaron un vaivén frenético, que en poco tiempo saco un sinfín de gemidos de mis labios. Se detuvo de un momento a otro y se acomodo dentro de mis piernas. Y me penetro lentamente, una vez dentro sus envestidas aumentaron la velocidad._

_**Fin Pov Sakura**_

Observaba la ciudad de Tokio desde el enorme ventanal de su apartamento. Todo lo que esa mujer tenía era suyo y ella tenía que recuperarlo. Bebió un poco de su copa.

"Él no es tuyo, es mío" – Miro su reflejo en la ventana – "No importa lo que tenga que hacer, el volverá a mis brazos cueste lo que cueste" – Tiro la copa contra una pared esta se volvió añicos. Miro las dos botellas de vino en el piso. Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a recordar. El alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto, le estaba haciendo recordar.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Sasuke por favor" – Le dijo a punto de estallar en llanto – "No es lo que parece"_

"_Que no es lo que parece Karin, quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida" – Le dijo furioso, no tenia derecho a decidir sobre la vida de un inocente – "Como diablos fuiste capaz de hacerlo sin decírmelo si quiera, no tienes corazón Karin" – Saco sus últimas pertenecías del armario y las metió en la maleta. La cerro con fuerza – "Desde este momento estas muerta para mi, al igual que nuestro amor, y nuestro hijo" – Sus palabras estaban cargadas de veneno._

"_Pero, entiéndeme por favor" – Lo abrazó fuertemente._

"_Suéltame" – Se la quito de encima – "Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, te has encargado de extinguir el amor que te tenia" – Que buen mentiroso era, a pesar de todo el mal que hacia aun la amaba. Sin más salió de aquel departamento._

_Dejando a una Karin destrozada, con ganas de acabar con todo, con ganas de acabar con aquella que osara acercársele. _

"_Me vas a pagar cada una de estas lágrimas Sasuke Uchiha" – Se puso de pie – "Si no eres mío no eres de nadie" _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Y ahora el muy maldito anda luciendo a su esposa. Investigaría sus vidas. Y acabaría con ellas. Hasta hacer que regresara de rodillas a buscarla.

_**Sasuke Pov**_

_Mis manos acariciaban los largos cabellos de Sakura. Mientras esta descansaba en mi pecho, eran un poco más de las doce y yo no podía conciliar el sueño. Nunca había pensado que haría si la volviera a ver. La aborrecía, ella había matado mis sueños, mis anhelos, había matado a nuestro hijo. Era una asesina. Sin embargo algo en lo profundo de mi corazón seguía sintiendo algo por ella, no me lo podía negar. Y ahora se me presentaba de tener una familia con Sakura. La mire detalladamente. Esta mujer se lo merecía absolutamente todo y yo estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Al demonio con todo. No importaba si Karin había vuelto. Mi felicidad estaba al lado de mi familia, de Sakura y mi hijo. Me levante con cuidado de no despertar a Sakura y tome la guitarra que se encontraba guardada en mi armario. Toque unos acordes para después tocar una melodía que había compuesto hace poco. De mis labios salieron las primeras estrofas de la canción. Cada estrofa me llevaba a un recuerdo con Sakura._

**Tal vez sea yo**

**el hombre más feliz de este planeta**

**si cuento con tus besos**

**cada vez que se me antoja**

_La primera vez que la vi fue cuando llevo su hoja de vida a la empresa. Se acaba de graduar. Su rostro mostraba inocencia, sencillez, calidez. Llevaba un pantalón de color negro Con una blusa blanca de tirantes larga. Un bolso rojo a juego con sus tacones._

**También el más afortunado de este mundo**

**si cada vez que me despierto**

**yo te encuentro aquí a mi lado**

_No me atrevía a tocarla, temía borrar su inocencia con mi rencor. Pero en las mañana cuando la tenia a mi lado, una gran felicidad inundaba mi sentidos. Llenaba mi corazón. Me sentía el hombre más afortunado de tenerla a mi lado sólo para mi._

**Tal vez no exista nada que me importe más que tú**

**y me basta con saber que estas allí**

**pensando un poco en mí**

_Definitivamente no había algo o alguien que me importara más que ella, cada noche soñaba con tenerla en mis brazos, por hacerla mía. En las mañana mi cabeza se llenaba de imaginaciones, quería que pensara en mi. Así fuera un poco, quería pasar por su cabeza._

**Y tú la vida**

**en cada beso tú me das la vida**

**y tú mi fuerza**

**para entender un poco más el mundo donde vivo**

_Y si, ella era mi fuerza, la persona que me llenaba de vida con su entusiasmo, con sus pensamientos extraños. Con su cabello color rosa. La mujer que me ayudaba a entender un poco más el mundo donde vivía, que me enseñaba a ver las cosas no solo en blanco y negro. Pero al mismo tiempo era mi punto vulnerable. Mi quiebre. _

**Un tiempo para sentirse seguro**

**un tiempo donde se puede soñar**

_Me aterraba el hecho que le sucediera algo, el hecho que me faltara, el hecho que se fuera de mi lado. Que egoísta era. Pero no iba a permitir que se alejara de aquí jamás. Seguí cantando dejándome llevar por la melodía. Intentado no elevar mucho la voz, para no despertarla_

**Tal vez sea yo**

**el hombre más feliz de este planeta**

**si has hecho con mi vida lo que a ti te dio la gana**

**También nunca llegué a decirte todo lo que siento**

**yo no me atrevería a ver quién tiene ese talento**

**Tal vez no exista nada que me duela más que tú**

**y me basta con saber que estás allí**

**pensando un poco en mí**

**Y tú la vida**

**en cada abrazo tú me das la vida**

**y tú mi fuente**

**de donde bebo cada día de mi vida**

**Un tiempo para sentirse seguro**

**un tiempo donde se puede soñar**

**donde se puede vivir, sentir**

**Y tú la vida**

**en cada beso tú me das la vida**

**y tú mi fuerza**

**para entender un poco más el mundo donde vivo**

**Un tiempo para sentirse seguro**

**un tiempo donde se puede soñar**

**un tiempo donde todo luce tan perfecto**

**por si acaso no me muevo**

**que no quiero despertar**

**Tal vez sea yo**

**el hombre más feliz de este planeta...**

_Mi sueño – Franco de Vita_

"_Te había escuchado en contadas ocasiones tocar la guitarra, pero nunca cantar. Y por lo que veo también ere un prodigio para la música" – Me sorprendí al escuchar, la había despertado._

"_Siento haberte despertado" – Me disculpe mientras me ponía de pie y guardaba de nuevo la guitarra en su lugar._

"_No importa, me alegra haberme despertado, si no lo hubiera hecho no te habría escuchado" – Me sonrío como ella sólo sabia hacerlo._

"_No debe ser bueno que duermas tan poco en el estado en el que estas" - Le dije mientras me acercaba a la cama._

"_Estoy embarazada Sasuke, no lisiada" – Me dijo mientras se corría un poco para abrirme espacio, Me senté a su lado._

"_No estás lisiada, sólo no quiero que te sientas agotada. Quiero que tu y nuestro hijo estén bien. No quiero perderles" – Sakura me miro tiernamente, ella comprendía muy bien porque le decía aquello._

"_No te preocupes yo voy a cuidar mucho a nuestro bebé" – Me sonrío para después recostarse en mi pecho y soltar un pequeño bostezo. – "Buenas noches Sasuke" – me dio un beso en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho, cerca al corazón – "Te amamos" – Había hablado en plural lo cual me saco una gran sonrisa._

_Mi felicidad era ella, y solamente ella._

_**Fin Sasuke Pov..**_

Siento mucho la demora con los caps pero aquí les deje dos :P espero que les guste este en especial ya que a mi me encanto.


	6. Besos Usados

**Besos Usados**

Él no la había olvidado de eso estaba ella segura, iría a su casa, ya no podía esperar más información de aquella mujer. Ella también tenía que comenzar a moverse. Tomo su bolsa y unos lentes de sol. Salió de su apartamento en su convertible de color rojo con dirección a la casa del Uchiha. Él era suyo, solamente suyo no iba a permitir que cualquier aparecida se lo arrebatara.

Sakura estaba sentada en su habitación, hace un par de días habían llegado sus suegros. Sasuke, su hermano y su padre habían salido a recorrer el hotel que quedaba en Tokio, Ino por su parte había ido con Taychi a comprar un par de cosas que necesitaban. En la casa solamente se encontraban ella y Mikoto, esa mujer era maravillosa, la había aceptado en su familia y la cuidaba como si fuera su madre.

Se levanto de su cama, y salió de su habitación. Con cuidado se acerco a las escaleras al escuchar la voz de una mujer.

"Señora ya se lo he dicho el señor no se encuentra" – Le dijo el ama de llaves.

"No me mientas, se que me lo están negando" – Respondió una voz desconocida para ella.

Por curiosidad, ella bajo las escaleras.

"Que sucede Zora" – Pregunto al ama de llaves.

"Señora, lo que pasa es que esta señora desea ver al señor, no hago sino decirle que no se encuentra pero no me cree" – Respondió agotada.

"Es cierto lo que le está diciendo Zora, Sasuke no se encuentra en estos momentos, si desea vuelva después por ahora le pudo el favor que se retire " – Le dijo con voz calmada. Mikoto llego al escuchar unas voces en el recibidor, mas no salió se quedo escuchando desde atrás.

"Y usted quien se cree para sacarme de acá, aquí me quedo a esperar a Sasuke, que no sabe quién soy yo" – Respondió impaciente la mujer.

"Si lo sé Karin, pero quiero que se vaya de mi casa" – Dijo seria.

"¿Su casa?" – Pregunto incrédula.

"Si mi casa, soy Sakura Uchiha la esposa de Sasuke. Y quiero que salgas en este mismo instante" – Dijo con seriedad, a lo que Karin respondió con una carcajada.

"Jajaja Ahora ya te crees la dueña y señora, pero si antes de ser tuyo todo esto era mío, Sasuke era mío, sus besos siguen siendo míos, ahora a ti solamente te da lo que le sobra del amor que siente por mí. Y tú, tú te crees la gran cosa por ello. Por favor niña reacciona, el me ama a mi" – La miro fijamente, Sakura trago.

"Él ya te olvido desde hace rato Karin, ahora lo que está en su presente y su futuro somos su hijo y yo, en ese futuro tú no tienes lugar. Si, fuiste alguien muy importante en su vida Karin, pero ahora soy yo la luz de sus ojos, soy yo la que lo hace sonreír, soy yo la que le hace gritar de placer, soy yo la que le tiene en su cama cada noche, es a mí a la que ama, a la que le entrega su locura y su razón. De ti ya solo queda el recuerdo del mal rato que le hiciste pasar" – Karin le miro con furia, Mikoto sonrió ella si sabia defender lo que amaba – "Vete ya de mi casa, no te quiero ver aquí de nuevo" – Ni ella misma sabia de donde había sacado las fuerzas para decirle todo aquello a la mujer de cabellos rojos.

"Ya la has escuchado Karin, es hora de que te vayas, no tienes absolutamente nada que hacer aquí" – Mikoto salió de su escondite.

"Maldita vieja, tu ahora estas de su parte porque nunca me quisiste ver al lado de Sasuke" – Dijo con rencor.

"Tienes toda la razón, nunca te quise al lado de mi hijo, mi hijo se merece una mujer de verdad como Sakura, y tú, tú no eres ni la mitad de mujer de lo que es Sakura" – Miro a Sakura con orgullo.

"No, ella nunca va a ser mejor que yo" – Miro con furia a Sakura y dio unos pasos hacia ella.

"Que te vayas" – Hablo con seriedad Mikoto. Sakura las miraba a ambas en silencio.

"No, de aquí no me voy hasta enseñarle a esta cualquiera cual es su lugar" – Y sin que nadie se lo esperara se abalanzo hacía Sakura. La cogió del pelo y comenzó a empujarla. Mikoto y Zora intentaban con todas sus fuerzas quitar a Karin de encima de Sakura.

"Suéltame, me lastimas" - Dijo Sakura intentando quitarle de encima suyo, preocupada por su bebé.

"Qué diablos crees que es lo que quiero, matarte si es necesario" – Respondió Karin fuera de sí.

"Alguien ayúdenos" – Grito Zora, intentado llamar la atención de la demás servidumbre de la casa.

Los hombre de afuera que escucharon los gritos se disponían a entrar a la casa cuando vieron que Sasuke se bajaba de su coche y su padre e hermano le seguían.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Pregunto Sasuke.

"Al parecer sí señor, hemos escuchado unos gritos haces unos instantes" – Sasuke preocupado entro de inmediato, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver aquella escena.

"Que significa esto Karin" – De inmediato la susodicha, soltó el agarre con el cual tenía sometida a Sakura y volteo a mirar sorprendida a Sasuke, Mikoto abrazo a Sakura, la cual temblaba fuertemente, su piel estaba fría.

"Yo puedo explicártelo Sasuke" – Dijo Karin.

"Que me vas a explicar" – Su voz subió de tono y con cada palabra que decía era más amenazante –"Que estabas lastimando a mi mujer, que te estabas aprovechando de su condición por estar embarazada" – Le grito.

"No Sasuke no es lo que parece" – Nadie se daba cuenta, pero Sakura comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.

"Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo de mi casa, no deseo volver a verte" – No podía creer la escena que había presenciado hace unos instantes.

"Pero yo te amo Sasuke" – Se acerco a él.

"Yo ya no Karin" – Le dijo fríamente, lo cual dejo de hielo a la mujer de ojos rojizos.

"No mientas Sasuke, no es gracioso" – La voz le tembló.

"Sabes muy bien que no miento" – Le dijo.

La vista de Sakura comenzó a nublarse lentamente, tenía un mareo demasiado fuerte, y las ganas de vomitar era aun mas peores que el mismo mareo, sentía como si su cuerpo no le perteneciese, pudo sentir como las piernas le fallaban y todo el peso de su cuerpo caía a tierra. El hecho que Mikoto le sostenía alivio un poco el golpe.

"Sakura" – Grito alarmada Mikoto. Sasuke corrió hacia su dirección preocupado. Itachi se acerco a Karin y la tomo por su brazo.

"Que haces" – Le miro.

"Sacarte, mi hermano desea que te vayas" – Halo de ella y la llevo hacia la puerta.

…Continuara…


	7. Dos favores

**Dos Favores**

Un suspiro se escucho en la habitación

"No hay nada de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos, solamente se le ha bajado la presión por la sorpresa, estoy segura que nunca se le paso por la cabeza que Karin se le fuera abalanzar se esa manera" – Dijo Ino, mientras se tomaba la tarea de quitar el tensiómetro del brazo de Sakura.

"Ni Zora, ni yo lo esperábamos. Sakura le pidió bastante tranquila que se marchara. Que si necesitaba a Sasuke que volviera cuando el se encontrara en casa" – Mikoto dio un largo suspiro – "Se comporto como toda una dama realmente" – Afirmo.

"Eso comprueba un poco más la teoría de que la pelos se Zanahoria tiene algún problema mental muy fuerte" – Dijo Naruto, que como había llegado hasta allí simple, estaba invitado a cenar con toda la familia, siempre había sido parte ella, puesto que Sasuke y el se conocían desde los pañales – "Mira que abalanzársele a una mujer embarazada, algún tornillo debe de tener zafado" – Sonrió para si mismo.

"Y tu ahora de que te ríes" – Le miro Itachi – "Al parece la único que tiene intenciones de terminar en un manicomio no es Karin, tu también quieres seguir sus pasos Naruto" – Los ojos del rubio se abrieron desmesuradamente. Se escucho una carcajada en general, por lo menos ahora el ambiente no estaba tan tenso.

"Sería bueno que todos salieron y dejáramos a Sakura descansar" – Hablo el patriarca de la familia.

"Fugaku tiene razón, vamos todos para afuera" – Mikoto se encargo de empujarlos a todos.

"Gracias mamá" – Le susurro Sasuke, Mikoto le respondió con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

_**Sasuke pov**_

_Mire con lentitud el fino cuerpo de Sakura, descansaba plácidamente. Había recuperado el aliento en el momento en el que Ino había informado que se encontraba bien. Al llegar a casa, me espero cualquier cosa menos encontrar aquella escena, Karin tirando de Sakura fuertemente. En ese momento la ira se apodero de mi cuerpo, pero también debía de admitir que una vez Karin estuvo lejos de ella, en mi garganta se hizo un gran nudo. Amaba a Sakura, estaba totalmente seguro de eso, era extraño sabiendo que me case con ella por un simple trato, yo necesitaba de ella para poder acceder completamente a lo que por derecho me pertenecía, ella por su parte no había tenido ninguna razón, simplemente había aceptado, luego me di cuenta que era porque me amaba, ella guardaba la esperanza de que algún día yo también lo hiciera. Lo que era cierto es que todo había sido un plan de mi madre y mi padre, ambos habían dicho esto para que me casara con rapidez, sabían que no quería perder por lo que tanto me había esforzado, ellos también conservaban la esperanza de que me volviera a enamorar. _

_Y pensar que Sakura llego a mi vida una tarde lluviosa, llego con su hoja de vida a una entrevista de trabajo, era la mujer perfecta, hermosa, educada, de buena familia y con un currículo impecable. De inmediato me atrajo físicamente, al principio la quería para unas cuantas noches no puedo negarlo, sin embargo ella se hizo la difícil. Se hizo respetar._

_**Flash back**_

_Me acerque a ella con la intención de besarla de nuevo, mas cual fue mi impresión al recibir un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla._

"_No sé que está pensando señor Uchiha" – Se alejo de mí y me miro fríamente – "Pero yo no soy como la otras mujeres con las que está acostumbrado a tratar" – Mi mano subió a mi mejilla, nunca ninguna mujer me había rechazado y mucho menos dado un bofetada._

"_Eso puedo notarlo Sakura" – Le mire tranquilamente, ni yo mismo espere esa reacción de mi parte – "Disculpa no quise ofenderte" – Hice una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza._

"_Disculpa aceptada, espero y no vuelva a repetirse" – Y sin más salió de mi despacho._

_**Fin flash Back**_

_Una péquela sonrisa se escapo de mis labios al recordar. Por otro lado también debía de admitir que el ver a Karin me afectaba. Yo había amado a esa mujer con toda mi alma. Pero y ahora que sentía por ella. No yo mismo lo sabía. A diferencia de Sakura, Karin siempre fue una mujer a la cual le gustaban las cosas un poco más rápido._

_**Flash back**_

_Los flash de las cámaras me segaban por momentos, era por eso mismo que en ocasiones odiaba el hecho de caminar por una alfombra roja, o incluso asistir a esos fastidiosos eventos de celebridades a los cuales era invitado con frecuencia. Al final después de unos eternos minutos logre entrar al lugar. Una vez dentro intente divisar con mi mirada al dobe de Naruto. Se supone que debería de estar ya en este lugar. Di unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, y me detuve en el momento de sentir algo frio sobre mi pecho, al mirarme me pude ver completamente empapado de champaña y al frente una mujer de cabellos rojos con sus ojos muy abiertos._

"_Lo siento mucho" – Dijo con una voz sensual._

"_Que mas da" – Le respondí simplemente, ella de forma atrevida tomo una servilleta y comenzar a intentar cerca un poco mi camisa._

"_Karin" – Me dijo mientras palpaba mi pecho con la servilleta._

"_Sasuke" – Le respondí._

"_Bueno por lo menos tire el champan en un hombre bastante atractivo" – Dijo seductoramente, yo por mi parte le sonreí de igual manera._

_**Fin flash Back**_

_Hacía mucho tiempo que ese recuerdo no se pasaba por mi cabeza, iba a colapsar. Que demonios me estaba pasando, no podía seguir con esto, temrinaria las timando a Sakura._

_**Fin Sasuke Pov**_

"Sasuke" – Era la tercera vez que le llamada y no recibía respuesta alguna por su parte. Estiro su mano un poco y toco su hombre lo que hizo saltar al hombre – "Estas pensando en ella no es así" – Un nudo se formo en su garganta.

"No, no es así" – Mintió, ella lo mire de reojo.

"No me mientas Sasuke, no sabes hacerlo" – Tomo aire intentando tomarse la cosas de la mejor manera posible – "A pesar de todo lo comprendo, estas confundido" – Modio su labio intentando no dejar escapar ninguna lagrima _**aun.**_

"Sakura" – Comenzó a hablar más fue interrumpido por ella.

"No, no digas nada" – Le miro – "Quiero pedirte dos favores" – El espero a que ella continuara – "El primero respétame un poco a mí y a tu hijo, no quiero que esa mujer vuelva a pisar mi _**casa, **_no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir algo como lo de hoy, hoy no ha sucedido nada, pero si algo llega a pasarle a mi bebé por culpa de esa mujer no responderé Sasuke" – El solamente asintió lentamente, nunca había escuchado a Sakura hablar así.

"Y la segunda" – Pregunto esperando la respuesta.

"Deseo que salgas de esta habitación y que busque otra en la cual dormir, no quiero compartir la cama con un hombre que no sabe si me ama o no" – Sus palabras fueron firmes, Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de sorpresa.

Lo único que hizo fue ponerse de pie y retirarse de la habitación en silencio. Al salir empuño su mano y sin poder evitarlo pego un golpe a la pared.

"¿Qué acaso quieres echar a perder tu mano?" – Volteo y sorprendió a encontrar a su hermano allí.

"Y a ti eso que te importa" – Le respondió.

"Me importa mucho Sasuke, que por tus estupideces estés lastimando a la maravillosa mujer que se encuentra detrás de esa puerta" – Le dijo fríamente.

Sasuke solamente volteo su cuerpo y se fue por el lado contrario a su hermano.


	8. Lo que yo sé de ti

**Lo que yo sé de ti**

Las lágrimas descendían lentamente por sus mejillas, la opresión que sentía en su pecho era cada vez más fuerte. El nudo en su garganta no aflojaba ni un poco, y su corazón, su corazón estaba herido. Herido como si le hubiesen acabado de clavar una daga. Y es que acaso lo que él estaba haciendo no era eso, él le estaba clavando una fría daga lentamente. La estaba lastimando, la estaba _**matando **_lenta y dolorosamente. Que acaso no era mejor que le dejara las cosas claras de una vez, así ella por lo menos tendría la vaga idea de lo que haría, pero ahora, ahora se encontraba en blanco. Su cabeza no coordinaba ninguna idea, no sabía que iba a hacer. No sabía si correr o esconderse, si gritar o llorar. De lo único que era realmente consiente era del inmenso dolor que sentía. Con cuidado se puso de pie y se acerco a la mesita que tenia encima una jarra con agua, tomo un vaso y se sirvió un poco. Bebió con rapidez.

¿Podría comenzar de nuevo con su fe desecha? Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era poder devolver el tiempo y corregir sus errores, comenzó con el matrimonio de Sasuke, no debió de haberse casado con él. No con un hombre que no le amaba qué futuro le esperaba a su hijo o hija en un matrimonio en el cual el amor no existía. Pero el devolver el tiempo no se hacía por arte de magia es mas era imposible, pero eso cualquiera lo sabe. Ahora que le quedaba quedarse a enfrentar sus errores, aunque fuera doloroso, le haría una persona más fuerte y sabía. Y entonces ¿Podría comenzar de nuevo con su fe desecha? Por supuesto que podría, lo superaría, haría hasta lo imposible con tal de que el bebé que crecía en sus entrañas fuera feliz. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, dejo el vaso de nuevo en la mesa y miro sus manos fijamente, las empuño y lanzo un puñetazo al aire. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que aceptar que en ocasiones la vida no era justa, pero que ganaba lamentándose por ello. Iba a luchar hasta el momento que se le indicara que todo estaba perdido, iba a pedir un deseo, iba a orar y quizás, sólo quizás él vería lo mucho que le amaba.

Dio un largo suspiro, la noche seria larga. Dudaba que lograra dormir bien, sin más se dirigió de nuevo a la cama y se recostó en ella. Se puso las mantas encima para coger un poco de calor, el frio era endemoniado y sin Sasuke a un lado abrazándola era aun peor, cerró sus ojos en un intento por conciliar el sueño.

Por otro lado Sasuke se encontraba en su despacho, en su mano la tercera copa de coñac que tomaba en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Como diablos iba hacer que Karin se saliera de su cabeza, como demonios iba lograr que le devolviera todas esas noches que habían pasados juntos, las madrugadas, los secretos, su orgullo, pero ante todo como diablos iba a lograr que le devolviera la paz. El conocer a Karin le había marcado para toda la vida. Era como si esa mujer se hubiera tatuado en su piel y nada, absolutamente pudiera borrarla de allí. Bebió lo que quedaba en su copa de un solo trago. Y luego volvió a llenarle, sus ojos se clavaron en una fotografía que se encontraba sobre su mesa de trabajo, no era nada más ni nada menos que una fotografía del él y Sakura, sonrientes. Porque era tan feliz antes y ahora, ahora se sentía desgraciado. Porque mientras que la mujer de cabellos rojos había estado fuera de su vida él había estaba en paz. Como demonios después de que ella había matado a su hijo, él podía seguir sintiendo algo por ella, le enfurecía el pensar en esto, como, como podía seguir siquiera amándole un poco. Peor, como podía seguir amándole si hoy, hoy se había abalanzado contra Sakura, sin considerar su estado. Por Dios, Sakura no estaba panzona pero se notaba, estaba seguro que ella lo había notado. Había intentado acabar con la vida de su hijo, _**de nuevo, **_y él seguía sintiendo algo por aquella desgraciada mujer. Bebió de nuevo toda la copa de coñac y el dejo sobre la mesa.

Salió de su despacho, un poco mareado. No mucho, aun no estaba ebrio. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse de frente con Sakura en el pasillo.

El cuerpo de Sakura tembló un poco ante la sorpresa, no esperaba encontrárselo allí y mucho menos en un estado casi ebrio. Lo miro lentamente, había tantas muestras de dolor en su rostro, y ella sabia porque, esa mujer era la causante de tanto dolor. Él temía de seguir amándole, pero también temía de dejarla a ella porque también le amaba eso ella lo sentía. Pero para poder ayudarlo necesitaba que él se abriera frente a ella, que le dejara ver sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos.

"Te duele" – Mas que una preguntas, fue una afirmación por parte de la mujer de ojos jade. Él solamente siguió viendo el piso. Era la primera vez que Sasuke Uchiha tenía vergüenza, ella no se merecía esto.

_**Puedo ver en tu mirada tantas huellas de dolor**_

_**Que alguien antes de mi te dejo**_

_**Aun es mucha la distancia nos separa tu temor**_

_**Abre un poco de ti por favor**_

No sabía cómo darle a entender a él, que en sus brazos se podía quedar toda la vida si él lo deseaba. Que ella lo amaría hasta el final de los tiempos, que le entregaría su alma entera. Que jamás le lastimaría,

_**No encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir**_

_**Que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir**_

"Sasuke" – Ella con su mano busco el mentón del hombre de cabellos negros y levanto su rostro para que le mirara – "Si tu pudieras saber lo que yo sé de ti, sabrías que no tendrías que dudar. Porque aquí en mis brazos estas mejor, porque aquí no tendrás dolor. Porque aquí estamos tu hijo y yo para darte amor" – Ubico la mano derecha de Sasuke en su vientre – "Si tu pudieras sentir todo este inmenso amor que yo siento por ti, sufrirías Sasuke, en realidad sufrirías" – Él le miro desconcertado.

"¿Por qué sufriría Sakura?" – Pregunto en un susurro.

"Porque yo no soy feliz" – Él abrió los ojos atónitos – "Lo tengo todo Sasuke, menos una cosas. Tengo lujos, trabajo, una excelente mujer que me crio como si fuera su hija. Pero no tengo amor, no te tengo a ti. Y eso lo he sabido desde un principio. Por ellos fue que el temor me invadió cuando ella regreso. Porque si aun no estaba seguro de tu amor por mí. Qué pasaría si ella volviera a tu vida, flaquearías, porque muy en el fondo de tu corazón le amas así sea un poco" – Le miro fijamente.

_**Si pudieras saber, lo que yo sé de ti**_

_**Sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí**_

_**Si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti**_

_**Sufrirías por que yo no soy feliz**_

"Sabes, tal vez lo mejor sea que te de tiempo, pero quizás eso signifique perderte porque estoy segura que ella no te lo dará, y en realidad Sasuke estoy dispuesta a pelear por ti porque sé que me amas, no todo lo que hemos vivido juntos a sido en vano. Vas a ver que el amor nos va a coincidir y no ese momento no va a tardar demasiado, estoy segura" – Respiro profundamente. Él no creía todo lo que escuchaba.

_**Tal vez deba darte tiempo, esperar ese momento**_

_**En que al fin nos coincida el amor**_

"Eso no significa que vayas a volver a dormir conmigo" – Le miro – "Eso significa que no te voy a dejar ir de mi lado. Te voy a demostrar que me amas y cuando eso ocurra podremos a volver a estar juntos completamente" – Dijo firme.

_**No encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir**_

_**Que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir**_

"No eres feliz" – Susurro Sasuke – "¿Por qué si te hago infeliz sigues aquí?" – Pregunto curioso, y sin entender el porqué.

"Porque te amo" – Le miro directo a sus ojos, él por su parte desvió su mirada.

_**Si pudieras saber, lo que yo sé de ti**_

_**Sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí**_

_**Si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti**_

_**Sufrirías por que yo no soy feliz**_

"Así quieras ocultarlo no me puedes mentir Sasuke, los besos que me has dado, las caricias, las noches que hemos pasado juntos no me pueden mentir, me amas, me amas como a nadie en este mundo" – Las primeras lagrimas cayeron, ni siquiera ella sabía si esa última afirmación era cierta. Apretó sus puños y con cuidado dio media vuelta – "Buenas noches" – Dijo en un susurro.

_**Aunque intentes ocultarlo, no lo sabes fingir**_

_**Tus besos no me pueden mentir**_

"Sakura" – Antes de que diera el primer paso la voz de Sasuke le detuvo – "No te vayas, no me dejes solo" – Sin que ella se lo esperara la volteó y la abrazo fuertemente, ella dejando que las demás lagrimas salieran de sus ojos le devolvió el abrazo.

_**Si pudieras saber, lo que yo sé de ti**_

_**Sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí**_

_**Si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti**_

_**Sufrirías por que yo no soy feliz**_

_**Lo que yo sé de ti – Ha Ash**_

"ven" – Le dijo Sakura – "Hace frio" – Y ambos entraron a su habitación.

"No dijiste…" – Ella le interrumpió.

"Sé lo que dije, pero solo dormiremos como los esposos que somos, además hace mucho frio" – Le dijo ella, cerrando la puerta de la habitación y yendo hacia su lugar de la cama. Sasuke por su parte se fue a poner su pijama, cuando estuvo listo se dirigió a su lugar de la cama, se subió y arropo. Miro a Sakura y una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de sus labios. Ni si quiera en el fin del mundo Karin hubiera hecho algo como lo que hacia Sakura por él. Si, él ya se encontraba en el lugar indicado, no tenía porque moverse, ni perder su _**hogar, **_porque él era feliz aquí, lo único que faltaba era hacer feliz a Sakura y él lo haría, tenía que hacerlo. Porque la _**amaba. **_Con cuidado le dio una caricia en el rostro y en un susurro le dijo que la amaba, ella sonrió.

Por otra parte Karin miraba desde su ventana el oscuro cielo, algo, algo se le tenía que ocurrir para separarlos del todo, y no iba hacer para nada fácil, hoy lo había notado él le miraba diferente, él la había mirado con rabia hoy cuando había agredido a Sakura. Él la amaba a ella. No, eso no era posible, Sasuke Uchiha la tenía que amar a ella, a Karin. Y si no era así ella se encargaría de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.


	9. Nunca Imagine

**Nunca Imagine**

"_**Era capaz de transformar la luna**_

_**En un espejo para ver su cara**_

_**Llenar de estrellas una noche oscura**_

_**Con su mirada**_

_**El solo roce de su piel de seda**_

_**Y esa manera tierna de acercarse**_

_**Pedían hacer que yo me convirtiera**_

_**En presa fácil"**_

_**Tommy Torres**_

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquel incidente. Las cosas por más extraño que pareciese se veían normales. O por lo menos así era como ella lo quería ver. Subió su vista en el momento en el que el elevador abrió sus puertas. Sasuke hoy llegar un poco tarde ya que tenía un reunión por lo que ella se había venido con Itachi.

"Nos vemos luego Sakura" – Le dijo Itachi con una siempre reluciente sonrisa, a lo cual Sakura respondió con otra. A lo lejos pudo divisar a TenTen acercarse a ella.

"Buenos días Señora Sakura" – La saludo con el mismo formalismo de todos los días.

"Buenos días TenTen" – La miro, recibiendo la agenda que está le pasaba – "¿Qué tenemos para hoy?" – Le interrogo.

"A las 9 tiene usted una reunión con el ecónomo del hotel ubicado en Toronto, el vuelo del hombre llaga a las 8 am y de inmediato se dirigirá acá. Nos ha dicho que necesitan más recursos, puesto que el hotel se ha vuelto con un completo éxito. Viene a exponer las ideas que tienen él y el gerente para mejorar las instalaciones. También traen los precios y el total" – Comenzó – "A las 10:30 am tiene una cita con el señor Uchiha para comunizarle a él, a su padre y a su hermano lo que ha solicitado el ecónomo para el hotel de Toronto. Discutirán si se le dará lo que ha pedido o que se le dará, así podrán darle esta misma tarde una respuesta para comenzar con los planes lo más pronto posible en caso de que la respuesta sea afirmativa" – Miro a su jefe leyendo la agenda que le había entregado que contenía la información ya dicha por ella más detallada.

"¿Esto es todo lo que tengo por la mañana?" – Pregunto Sakura, tocando su vientre.

"Si señora" – Respondió TenTen.

"Muy bien entonces hoy me iré temprano, TenTen por favor si tengo pendientes para la tarde cancélalos, necesito descansar hoy" – Le pidió a la mujer de cabellos castaños.

"Por supuesto señora" – Le dijo – "Necesita otra cosa" – Le pregunto.

"Si, necesito dos" – Se detuvo al haber llegado a la puerta de su despacho – "La primera regálame un vaso con agua, y la segunda deja de llamarme señora, te lo he dicho varia veces" – La miro.

"Si seño… Lo siento, si Sakura. Ahora con su permiso me retiro" – Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho, Sakura la miro y se rio un poco, después entro a su despacho.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Eran las 10:00 am había tenido una tediosa reunión como odiaba cuando le daban tantas vueltas al asusto, apenas y tenía tiempo para entrar refrescarse un poco, tomar algo y esperar para otra reunión. Bueno por lo menos en la siguiente podría distraerse observando el rostro de Sakura. Entro rápido a su despacho, recibiendo unos papeles a Hinata, escucho que esta le decía algo pero la verdad no le entendió muy bien el que. Cerró la puerta tras de sí una vez estuvo adentro, dejo sus cosas en el sofá de cuero y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una esbelta mujer de cabellos rojos al lado del enorme ventanal. Demonios eso era lo que Hinata le estaba diciendo.

"Hola Sasuke" – La mujer se acerco peligrosamente a él.

"¿Qué haces aquí Karin?" – Le miro interrogante.

"Vamos Sasuke aquí no tienes que fingir, aquí no está ni tu familia, ni tu esposa. Así que podemos hablar como siempre" – Cuando estuvo a enfrente de él tomo su corbata y jugo un poco con ella.

"Creo que te deje claro que no quería volver a verte" – Le miro fijamente.

"Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. Sabes muy bien que aún no lograr sacarme de tu cabeza. Sé muy bien que a pesar de todo has perdonado mis errores" – Rozo sus labios con los de él.

"Estas equivocada Karin" – Le dijo, alejándola un poco de él.

"No, no lo estoy. Yo no suelo equivocarme" – Dijo llena de soberbia – "Me sigues amando" – Afirmo con los ojos hechos fuego.

"No, yo amo a Sakura" – Le dijo casi en un susurro.

"Eso lo veremos" – Y sin más se apodero de sus labios.

Lentamente lo dirigió hacia el sofá. Quito el nudo de su corbata y con rapidez desabrocho uno a uno los botones de su camina. Él por su parte al principio no reacción pero después sin saber muy bien el porqué se dejo llevar por el fuego de Karin. Y con la misma rapidez que ella la deshizo de su blusa. Los besos iban y venían.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Sakura" – Se asomo TenTen desde la puerta del despacho – "Ya es hora de la reunión" – Sakura asintió y TenTen se retiro.

Con cuidado tomo los folder y su bolso ya que después de la reunión se iría con Sasuke para casa. Salió a paso lento de su oficina, no sabía el porqué el cuerpo lo sentía pesado. Se acerco a la puerta y la fue a abrir.

"Señora" – Escucho decir a Hinata- "Por favor deténgase" – Ella le miro llena de interrogantes. Mas cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar uno que otro gemido y al voltear su rostro encontrase con semejante escena. Karin encima de Sasuke, con la ropa completamente desarreglada, besándose locamente, como si no existiera un mañana. Los folder cayeron al piso en cámara lente. Y lo siguiente fue el rostro desencajado de Sasuke y la cara de victoria de Karin al ver a una Sakura con su rostro lleno de lágrimas en la puerta. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba dio medio vuelva, dejo escapar un sollozo de su boca, y comenzó a caminar apurada hacia el elevador.

"Sakura sucede algo" – Itachi la detuvo en el camino, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza, entonces lo entendió cuando vio que Sakura se abrazaba a él con la fuerza que un niño abraza a su padre cuando se siente desprotegido. Así que le encamino al elevador.

El viaje a la mansión Uchiha fue corto. Relativamente corto, lo que para Sakura habían parecido tres horas, en realidad solamente fueron treinta minutos. Al llegar allí se bajo sin mirar a Itachi y no darle más que unas gracias. Al llegar al salón se encontró con Zora y le pidió el favor que le pidiera un taxi a lo que la mujer al ver su estado se limito a asentir. Una vez estuvo en su habitación busco una maleta y de manera desorganizada comenzó a meter su ropa como pudo. Una vez logro guardar su ropa se encontró con que llevaba dos grande maletas. Salió con ellas Zora le ayudo a bajarlas al segundo piso. Al llegar allí Pudo ver detrás de una puerta a Ino, Itachi, Mikoto y a Taychi, seguramente no le detenían porque Itachi ya le habría contado como estaban las cosas. Cuando levanto la vista se encontró con el rostro desconcertado de Sasuke.

"¿Qué significa esto?" – Le miro.

"Que más puede significar, si no que me voy" – "Dijo mientras limpiaba su rostro las lágrimas y le miraba llena de ira.

"Tú no te puedes, no te puedes llevar a mi hijo" – Apretó los puños con fuerza no sabía como le exigía eso si el mismo sabia que él le había llevado a eso.

"Debiste haber pensado en eso antes" – Le miro fríamente, y tomo sus maletas para salir, el se interpuso en su camino.

"Eres mi esposa, por lo tanto haces lo que yo te diga" – Levanto la voz, luego le dijo en un susurro – "Por Dios Sakura eres lo más importante que tengo. Te amo" – Le miro desesperado. Un fuerte golpe resonó en el lugar. Sakura se tomo su mano una vez le dio la bofetada.

"No, tu no me amas. Si lo hiciera no me hubieras lastimado como lo has hecho" – Las lagrimas de nuevo hicieron acto de presencia – "No te imaginas como te amaba yo Sasuke, te hubiera perdonado cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa. Me hubiera podido enredar con cualquier cosa y yo como un tonta habría caído a tus pies" – Una vez dicho esto siguió su camino allí el hombre del taxi subió las maletas y cerró la puerta una vez ella estuvo adentro.

Él por su parte se quedo ahí parado en el mismo lugar apretando sus puños fuertemente. Era un completo idiota, la había perdido por idiota. De repente sintió un fuerte golpe en su boca este le tiro al piso, saboreo la sangre que ahora inundaba su boca.

"Eres un completo idiota hermano menor" – Le miro – "Mira que perder a una mujer tan maravillosa" – Detrás de él apareció la silueta de Mikoto Uchiha.

"Me decepcionas Sasuke, esto no fue lo que yo te enseñe" – Y sin más se retiro a su habitación. Todos tenían razón era de las peores personas que se habían parado sobre la faz de las tierra. Que era peor que un hombre que lastimaba a la mujer que decía amar.

"_**Nunca imaginé**_

_**Que se podía amar así**_

_**El cielo estaba al alcance de sus labios**_

_**Nunca imaginé**_

_**Que alguien así pedía existir**_

_**Alguien capaz de transformarme en un esclavo**_

_**Nunca imaginé**_

_**Que de la forma en que llegó**_

_**Iba a marcharse**_

_**El día menos pensado**_

_**Mi corazón entre sus manos"**_

_**Tommy Torres**_


	10. Sueños Rotos

_Hola, espero que todos estén muy bien. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que el fic sea de su gusto. Ahora que estoy en vacaciones de la universidad podre escribir un poco más seguido así que espero poder actualizar este y mis otros fics. Y sin más aquí le dejo un nuevo capítulo espero y les guste._

**Sueños Rotos**

El dolor era inminente, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de su rostro. No lo entendía, en realidad aun no comprendía la situación y en ocasiones hasta pensaba que solamente era un mal sueño, pero luego volvía y chocaba con la cruda realidad. Su realidad, esa que la atormentaba día y noche. Pero que le pasaba si seguía así, llorando a mares y sin apetito le haría daño al bebé. Seco sus lágrimas con un pañuelo y lo tiro a la basura ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos había tirado. Miro detenidamente la habitación del hotel, grande, demasiado grande. Cuando salió de aquella casa se dirigió al aeropuerto y sin pensárselo dos veces compro el tiquete del vuelo que más pronto salía, ni siquiera se había fijado en el destino. Después de varias horas de viaje escucho su destino de voz de una de las azafatas, Alemania. Berlín era un lindo lugar, por lo menos se encontraba lejos de Tokio, podría pensar con tranquilidad. Como se había equivocado. Llevaba alrededor de dos semanas allí y nada había cambiado. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a primer espejo que encontró. Se paró de perfil y resalto con sus manos su vientre una pequeña sonrisa logro escapar de sus labios. Subió a su rostro y pudo observar las enormes ojeras que se encontraban en su rostro causadas por el llanto de varios días. ¿La tristeza se podía reflejar con facilidad en el rostro de una persona? La respuesta era un simple sí, o por lo menos en su rostro lo podía notar con solo una mirada superficial, sus ojos cristalinos hablaban por si solos. ¿Qué haría? En realidad aun no quería regresar a Tokio, sin embargo su madrina estaba preocupada. Había hablado con ella por teléfono y le había dicho que no se preocupara que todo estaba bien. _**Solamente fue una pequeña discusión con Sasuke**_le había dicho, vaya mentira, solamente Dios sabia el gran esfuerzo que había hecho para no romper en llanto en ese momento. Paso su manos derecha por sus cabellos y dio un largo suspiro, lo mejor sería que saliera y tomara un poco de aire, lo necesitaba con urgencia. A paso lento se dirigió al baño y quito su ropa mientras el agua se calentaba.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Se encontraba en el despacho de su casa embriagándose e haciendo el intento de trabajar un poco, en realidad no era el alcohol en la sangre lo que no le dejaba concentrar en los papeles que tenía en frente. Era el hecho de no saber donde se encontraba Sakura, el hech0o de saber que lo había echado todo a perder, vaya hombre el que era. Y para empeorar las cosas había decepcionado a su madre. Sin embargo su familia aun seguía en casa, pese a su error seguían apoyándole. Vaya que era cierto lo de que el único amor incondicional en el de la familia. Él era una persona detestable y sin embargo ellos seguían a su lado. Tomo de nuevo el vaso entre su manos y lo dirigió a su boca, dio un gran trago. Dejo el vaso sobre la mesa de nuevo y afuera en el corredor logro escuchar un gran alboroto, sin esperárselo la puerta de su despacho se abrió de par en par dejando ver a la mismísima Tsunade Senju hecha una furia.

"Disculpe señor, la señora no quiso esperar abajo" – La mujer hizo un reverencia en señal de disculpa.

"No te preocupes, puedes retirarte" – Le dijo, para después fijar su mirada en la mujer de cabellos rubios.

"En este mismo instante me vas a explicar que le hiciste a Sakura, Uchiha. Porque por mas que se escuche tranquila algo le tuviste que haber hecho para que saliera del país sin pensárselo dos veces" – Dijo una Tsunade seria. Sasuke suspiro por lo menos ahora sabia dos cosas, una que estaba bien, dentro de lo que cabía y otra que se encontraba fuera del país.

"No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia Tsunade, son problemas de Sakura y míos" – Le dijo fríamente.

"Mira Uchiha si las cosas no hubieran sido como me las imagino mi sobrina no hubiera huido de esa manera" – Le miro amenazantemente – "Además, te estás ahogando en alcohol y vi por las noticias que Karin ha regresado" – Sasuke abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

"Sigo diciendo que son cosas que no te importan a ti" – Le respondió.

"Me importan porque Sakura es como mi hija. Y te lo advierto Uchiha si la hiciste sufrir la vas a pagar muy caro. Y más si fue con esa sinvergüenza de mujer" – Se acerco desafiante – "Espero que te quede claro Uchiha, no soy una mujer que se ande con rodeos" – Apretó sus puños.

"¿Me estas amenazando?" – Pregunto.

"Tómalo como quieras" – Y dio media vuelta para marcharse – "Lo voy a descubrir Uchiha" – Él la miro y espero a que continuara – "Voy a descubrir que le hiciste y cuando lo haga te voy hacer pedacitos" – Y sin más salió del lugar.

Un largo y sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios, se dejo caer en la silla y paso ambas manos por su cabeza, que se supone que haría, si había roto sus sueños y los de Sakura en cuestión de minutos, por deseos carnales.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Por fin lo logre Tayuya" – Sonrió Karin a su hermana menor.

"En realidad debo de felicitarte Onee-Chan nunca pensé que lo lograras tan rápido" – Sonrió de lado mientras le tendía una copa de champan a Karin para celebrar – "Vamos dime qué hiciste" – La miro con expectativa.

"Me metí en su oficina y le seduje, Sasuke nunca ha podido resistirse a mis encantos" – Dijo con Satisfacción.

"¿Y ahora que harás?" – Pregunto la menor de las pelirojas.

"Pues tendré que esperar un poco a que su enojo conmigo disminuya, cuando eso suceda el volverá a estar conmigo, porque estoy segura que no me ha olvidado" – Bebió de su copa.

"Como puedes estas tan segura de eso, si se caso con otra mujer y aun espera un hijo con otra" – Le miro con sus fríos ojos.

"Que le ame no lo creo, es cierto que se enojo cuando le agredí pero estoy segura que fue por el bebé, y si el bebé es el caso más adelante pensare en algo para quitarlo de mi camino" – Dio unos cuantos pasos y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

"No me gustaría estar en tu camino" – Afirmo su hermana.

"No, estoy segura que no. Nadie me roba lo que es mío sin pagar una consecuencia" – Miro con ira la ventana.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Miro los arboles que rodeaban el lugar. Poso una mano en su vientre al observar tanta belleza. Y una pregunta asalto su cabeza ¿Cómo sería su bebé? Como haría si se parecía a Sasuke, si salió con sus ojos y sus cabellos del mismo color negro brillante. Como haría para poder observarlo cada mañana sin recordar el dolor que su padre le había hecho pasar. Pero que pensaba la criatura no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada. A lo lejos escucho una voz que le llamaba. Pero sin quien la iba a llamar en Alemania si nadie le conocía. Con curiosidad volteo su rostro y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un viejo amigo.

"Vaya Sakura hasta que me has escuchado, llevo un buen rato gritando tu nombre" – Sonrió el muchacho.

"Nunca pensé en encontrarte aquí Sasori" – Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ya ves que aquí me ha traído el destino, me aceptarías una pequeña invitación a la cafetería de allí" – Señalo un café en la esquina

"Si, acepto tu invitación. Aunque café no puedo tomar" – Señalo su vientre, Sasori abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa.

"No me esperaba eso" – Pensó un poco en preguntar – "¿Te has casado?" – Le miro.

"Así es" – Respondió.

"¿Y tu esposo donde esta?" – Le pregunto notando como su mirada se oscurecía – "¿Ha muerto?" – Pregunto, siempre había sido así de imprudente. Pero que mas daba ya había lanzado la pregunta. Esto hizo estremecer el corazón de Sakura.

"No" – Tomo aire – "Hemos tenido un discusión y decidí venir aquí para distraerme" – Bueno no era la verdad, pero algo había allí de ella.

"Comprendo" – Dijo un poco triste – "¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo?" – Le pregunto.

"Cuatro meses" – Lo miro – "Vamos, pronto oscurecerá y no quiero llegar tarde al hotel" – Él solamente asintió y tomo el brazo de Sakura, ella se sonrojo sin embargo no soltó el agarre del hombre de cabellos Rojos.

Sasori era un amigo que había conocido en Inglaterra durante su época de estudios. Él estudiaba artes, también era Japonés. Tenía muchas cosas en común y lo que más impresionante le parecía de él, era el hecho de cómo lograba captar las emociones de alguien en poco tiempo. Sin embargo con ella siempre había sido lo contrario muy pocas veces logro aceptar con una emoción suya. Sasori siempre estuvo enamorado de ella sin embargo nunca tuvo el valor para confesarle sus sentimientos por lo cual la había dejado marchar de Inglaterra sin más. Pero que significaba el hecho de volver a encontrarla peleada con su marido y con cuatro meses de embarazo.

"Estas triste" – Ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, a pesar de que había intentado fingir todo ese rato con él como lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado en cuanto a sus sentimientos, esta vez no lo había logrado. _**Era la primera vez que él leía sus sentimientos y acertaba a la primera.**_


	11. El Artista

**El Artista**

Él le había dicho que se encontraba en Berlín haciendo una exposición fotográfica, que su próximo destino era nada más y nada menos que Tokio, Japón. Acaso ella debía de regresar con él. Miro a su alrededor las impactantes fotografías que se encontraban en el lugar. Si que era bueno en lo que hacía. Cuando estaban en la universidad había podido observar varias de sus obras y siempre eran hermosas. Sintió un suave rose sobre su hombre y volteo para encontrarse con él hombre de cabellos rojizos.

"Y dime qué te parece" – La miro esperando una buena respuesta.

"Debo admitir que tienes talento" – Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír desde que nos encontramos hace una semana" – Le dijo.

"Pues entonces considérate afortunado porque eres una buen _**artista**_ ya que has logrado dibujarme una pequeña sonrisa" – Lo miro agradecida.

"Bueno acepto el cumplido porque viene de tus labios bella dama" – Le paso su brazo para que esta lo tomara y darle un recorrido por él lugar – "Espero algún día poder escuchar porque esa bella sonrisa ha desaparecido" – Le miro.

Ella agacho un poco la cabeza y su mirada se volvió sombría. Tomo aire y sin que él se lo esperara comenzó a narrar su historia.

"Conocí a un hombre en Tokio, era mi jefe. La realidad es que no nos casamos por amor" – Suspiro – "Sin embargo yo me enamore, el había sufrido una decepción amorosa por lo cual era un hombre frio, sin embargo su comportamiento conmigo comenzaba a ser diferente. La mujer de la que estaba enamorada aborto" – Ella acaricio su vientre – "Después nos confesamos que nos amábamos y mira hasta vamos a tener un bebé, sin embargo esa mujer regreso y fue a buscarlo a casa, ese día él no se encontraba ella no me creyó y se abalanzo sobre mi si no es porque él llega no logran quitármela de encima. Ese día" – Su rostro se entristeció – "Ese día comprendí que el a pesar de todo aún la amaba" – Siguieron caminando por el salón, él la escuchaba en silencio – "Días después les encontré en una situación bastante comprometedora en su despacho y sin pensármelo dos veces fui a empacar mi ropa y me monte al primer avión que encontré y me trajo aquí a Berlín. Debo agradecer el hecho de tener que viajar mucho ya que tenía mis papeles en orden" – Ella suspiro una vez termino el relato.

"Así que está en la razón de tu tristeza" – Sin que ella se lo esperara él soltó su agarre y se poso en frente de ella, le miro profundamente lo cual le arranco un leve sonrojo a la mujer – "Me darías el honor de cuidar de ustedes" – Ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Ella lo sabia Sasori siempre le había amado o por lo menos eso era lo que decía aquella chica de cabellos negros de la cual ahora no recordaba el nombre.

"Sería completamente injusto que tú me estuvieras entregando todo de ti, y que yo no pueda devolvértelo" – Le miro a los ojos.

"Con que me permitas estar a tu lado me basta" – Le sonrió – "Vas a ver qué voy a poner todo mi empeño para que dejes de verme como tu amigo y me veas como hombre" – La miro con ternura.

"Sabes muy bien que eso no va a ser posible porque le amo a él. Tu más que nadie debe saber cómo es de difícil olvidar a la persona amada, es más creo que hasta comprendo en parte los sentimientos de él" – Agacho su vista.

"Por lo menos déjame intentarlo" – Le miro insistente.

"Te parece si vamos despacio, recuerda que aun soy una mujer casada, aun soy una Uchiha" – Él abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, así que su esposo pertenecía a la poderosa familia.

"No puedo ofrecerte todos los lujos que debes de tener siendo una Uchiha, Sakura, sin embargo te aseguro que amor y protección nunca te faltaran ni a ti ni tu hijo" – El subió su mano a la mejilla de ella proporcionándole una cálida caricia.

"El bebé que llevo en mi vientre también es un Uchiha y por más grandes que sean los errores de Sasuke no puedo negarle su derecho, tarde o temprano tendré que regresar a Tokio y enfrentarle" – Lo miro.

"Entonces por lo menos permíteme estar a tu lado en estos momentos, espérame unos días más y yo me iré contigo a Tokio ya te lo he dicho la próxima exposición es allí" – Ella lo miro incrédula – "Iré como tu amigo, como tu apoyo. Si tu destino está conmigo el tiempo no lo dirá y allí estaré yo para llevarte conmigo _**mi bella flor de cerezo**_" – Le miro con esperanza de que aceptara su proposición.

"Gracias" – Ella le regalo una enorme sonrisa – "Esto último si puedo aceptarlo" – Y sin decir una sola palabra más tomo de nuevo su brazo y siguieron su recorrido por la galería.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Si que eres un teme" – Lo miro enojado el rubio – "En vez de estar sentado aquí como un idiota deberías estar buscando a la mujer que amas y a tu hijo" – Le dijo.

"Ella decidió marcharse" – Miro el bajo que se encontraba en su mano.

"Pero fue por lo que tú hiciste" – Con ira se acerco a él y lo agarro de la camisa, el vaso cayó al piso rompiéndose – "Donde demonios quedo mi amigo, el Sasuke que peleaba por lo que era suyo. Está bien hombre te equivocaste y mucho pero yo más que nadie se que le amas. Te conozco desde que somos unos niños y Nunca, nunca te vi sonreír como lo hacías cuando ella estaba a tu lado Ni siquiera con Karin" – Su agarre de fue aflojando.

"Mira a qué punto he llegado, que un idiota como tu tenga que hacerme entrar en razón es una vergüenza" – Naruto sonrió de medio lado.

De repente una apresurada Hinata entro a la oficina.

"Señor Uchiha ha habido un movimiento con la tarjeta de la señora Sakura" – Sasuke la miro esperando una respuesta – "Ha comprado un boleta para Tokio. El vuelo sale en tres días" – Sasuke trago saliva. Iba a regresar. Debía de enfrentarla hacerle entender que la amaba que se arrepentía de lo que había hecho porque por ello le había perdido. También debía de poner a Karin en su lugar.

"Gracias Hinata puedes retirarte" – Miro a Naruto, él le regalo una gran sonrisa a Hinata por lo cual esta se sonrojo y salió apresurada del lugar.

"Esta es tu oportunidad Sasuke-Baka" – Le miro – "No la desaproveches" – Sasuke le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tomo aire pronto pisaría de nuevo Japón. Y la realidad era que no debía como actuar. Que hacer o que decir cuando tuviera que enfrentarlo. De lo único que estaba segura era de que tenía un apoyo incondicional a su lado.


	12. Ruleta de Amor

**Ruleta de Amor**

Y ahí estaba ella, subida en el avión que la llevaría a Tokio. Poso su mano derecha sobre su abultado vientre. Había permanecido un poco más de un mes en Berlín, ese tiempo le había servido para poner en orden las cosas en su cabeza y para pensar un poco lo que haría al llegar de nuevo a Japón. Sasori había sido un gran apoyo, sin embargo no podía darle esperanzas de ningún tipo ya que pese a todo Sasuke Uchiha era el dueño de su corazón. Eso no significara que al llegar se tirara en sus brazos y le perdonara todo, no, ella ya había tomado la decisión de pedirle el divorcio en cuanto llegara. Había llamado a su "madre" desde el aeropuerto para pedirle que de manera inmediata mandara a organizar su viejo apartamento y que cuando ella estuviera en el aeropuerto a las 2 de la tarde hora de Japón hubiera un coche para ella afuera, lo que quiere decir que ella lo conduciría. Miro a su lado izquierdo a un Sasori durmiente. A penas llegaran irían a su departamento a dejar el equipaje, lo dejaría a él en la galería de Arte que estaba cerca de ese hermoso restaurante italiano y ella seguiría su camino hacia las empresas Uchiha a pedirle ella misma el divorcio a Sasuke. Se rio interiormente al recordar cuándo le había dicho a Sasori que él se quedaría en su departamento con ella.

_Flash Back_

"_Sakura" – La nombrada volteo y miro fijamente al hombre de cabellos rojos – "Podrías recomendarme un buen hotel en Tokio, que no sea muy costoso por favor" – Le miro haciendo cuentas en su cabeza sobre el presupuesto._

"_La cadena Hotelera Uchiha es muy buena, además tienes precios muy accesibles" – Volteo la vista de nuevo al postre que estaba comiendo._

"_No me gustaría quedarme en un lugar donde le estaría dando más dinero al hombre que tanto te ha hecho sufrir" – Le dijo casi en un susurro._

"_Bueno no solamente lo estaría enriqueciendo a él. Sino que también aumentarías mis ganancias. Aparte que trabajo en la parte administrativa, también tengo varias acciones. Estarías aportándole algo a mi capital y al de mi hijo" – Se metió una gran cucharada de helado a la boca – "Aunque claro está que no te quedaras en un hotel si no en mi departamento conmigo" – Dijo tranquilamente._

"_Que estás loca" – La miro alterado – "Eso no sería bueno para ti, comenzarían a hablar. Sabes cómo es la prensa amarillista te harán pedazos. Tienes que tener presente que eres una figura pública, estas aun casa con uno de los hombres más ricos de Asia y yo no quiero causarte problemas" – Se tranquilizo un poco._

"_No me vas a causar ningún problema. De todas maneras no me importa lo que digan. Que digan lo que quieran que me tiene sin cuidado. Además que van a decir que te estás acostando con una mujer que tiene tremenda barriga encima" – Sasori se sonrojo – "Además tengo una amiga metida en ese mundo así que no hay ningún problema" – Le pico el ojo._

"_Hubiera comenzado por ahí" – Sasori dijo después de dar un gran suspiro._

"_Si lo hubiera hecho, no me habría divertido tanto, con tus gestos" – Sonrió encantadoramente lo cual hizo sonreír tiernamente a Sasori._

_Fin Flach Back_

Miro su reloj de pulsera ya organizado con la hora de Japón, en quince minutos el avión aterrizaría en Tokio. Ya la esperaba su destino y no supo en que momento fue tan pronto. Los quince minutos pasaron rápidamente y como no, si en realidad aun no quería llegar y es que suele suceder que cuando uno menos quiere llegar a un lugar más rápido esta allí. Las personas comenzaron a bajar rápidamente, volvía a la vida agitada de Tokio. Ella y Sasori esperaron ya que siendo ella una mujer en embarazo lo mejor era que no la empujaran. Una vez ya hubo poca gente bajaron y fueron a recibir su equipaje. Cuando salió como lo había pedido había dos coches uno para ella y otro en el cual estaba su madre.

"Sakura" – Llamo Tsunade a su adorada niña, había esperado mucho para ver que se encontraba sana y salva – "No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti" – Miro inquieta a Sasori – "Y este muchacho quien es cariño" – Miro de arriba abajo al muchacho.

"Hola madre" – Le dio un prolongado abrazo en señal de que le había extrañado – "Él es Sasori un amigo de la universidad que me encontré en Alemania, viene a Tokio a presentar su arte" – Le comento Sakura brevemente, después Tsunade le entrego las llaves del coche, Sasori subió las maletas y luego se subió al asiento del copiloto, Sakura condujo con rapidez a su antiguo departamento. Una vez allí le indico a Sasori cuál sería su habitación le entrego una copia de las llaves del departamento y le dijo que le esperar a que se iría a dar un baño rápido para llevarle a la galería.

Una vez estuvo lista bajaron al estacionamiento y en menos de treinta minutos se encontraron frente a la galería.

"Espero y te vaya bien mi hermosa flor de cerezo" – Le beso la frente antes de bajarse, Sakura se sonrojo.

"Gracias" – Le dijo antes de poner de nuevo el carro en marcha a las empresas Uchiha.

El camino era un poco largo además el trafico estaba un poco pesado, por lo cual se demoraría un poco más de lo normal. Mientras conducía y paraba recordaba cosas que tenía que ver con el Uchiha, y sin darse cuenta termino pidiéndole a Dios no flaquear ante la decisión tomada una vez le tuviera al frente.

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre distante y frio. Ese hombre era como un laberinto, dejaba ver varios caminos pero alguno por no decir que su mayoría eran caminos errados por lo cual había que devolverse y volver a comenzar para intentar descifrarle. Era un hombre que mostraba diferentes colores, las veces que había estado con ella había mostrado cosas que ella relacionaba como un azul tenue, cuando se molestaba con ella y se mostraba distante lo relacionaba con un color azul oscuro casi negro. Cuando estaba con Naruto era un color amarillo que mostraba calidez y confianza pese a la cantidad de discusiones que tenían a diario. Con su madre mostraba algo pareció un color rosa tirando a morado, con ella permitía mostrarse completamente, ella era la única persona que podía insultarle y el nunca responderle. La realidad era que a pesar que podía observar todos estos colores en él, no podía descifrarle, no era capaz de saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza porque incluso él día que lo había visto en aquella situación con Karin había podido observar en él, el color rojo y ese era el color de la pasión, pero que era lo que en realidad pasaba por su mente, la verdad era que no lo sabía. Pese a todo esto nunca iba a poder negar que ese hombre fue, era y seria el amor de su vida. Como demonios se podía elegir a quien amar. Como demonios su corazón había permitido que este cruel hombre se llevara en sus bolsillos cada una de sus ilusiones, aun latentes esperando porque él le ayudara a alcanzar esos sueños. Es que a caso su corazón no notaba el daño que eso le estaba causando, pero claro él como ella no esperaba en Sasuke Uchiha les rompiera como lo había hecho, que las dañara como lo había hecho, que no les amara como ella y su roto corazón a él.

_**Vives en un laberinto  
cargado de colores  
que aun no descifro  
Llevas en tus bolsillos  
todas mis ilusiones  
llenas de brillo  
y me hace daño  
me hace daño... **_

Pero ella sí que había sido un tonta en caer en los enredos de él. Desde un principio él le había mostrado la clase de hombre que él era. Intentado besarla a la fuerza. Y según había escuchado se había dedicado a salir con una mujer distinta cada noche. Era un mujeriego completo. Ella era consciente de que él jugaba con los corazones de mujeres indefensas que se enamoraban a primera vista de él y que darían lo que fuera por solo un beso, él se alimentaba de esas pasiones. Era como si por medio de ellas intentara llenar el hueco que había dejado Karin en su vida. Era por eso que en cada uno de sus elegantes portafolios de trabajo llevaba millones de sonrisas preparadas para esas ocasiones especialmente. Si que había sido una tonta, ella era una más de esas mujeres, ella también había caído en su juego, haciendo daño y lo peor de todo es que se lo seguía haciendo porque lo amaba.

_**Te digo que yo sé que juegas  
con los corazones  
mientras te alimentas  
de las pasiones  
guardas en tus maletas  
sonrisas preparadas  
para cualquier ocasión  
y me hace daño...  
me sigue haciendo daño...  
no no no... **_

Necesitaba recuperar su vida. Necesitaba ver de nuevo todo lo que le había entregado a aquel hombre, sus deseos, sus sueños, sus ganas de vivir. Quería poder ver de nuevo esa alegría que siempre le había caracterizado. Y hacer que él se perdiera en su propio juego, en su propio laberinto. Y quizás así, sólo quizás ella podría refugiar sus alegrías en otro hombre y lograr amarle.

_**Quiero ver, otra vez  
todo lo que te di ayer  
mis deseos mis ganas  
que yo te entregue  
Quiero ver, quiero ver  
como te pierdes después  
en el gran laberinto que  
en ti yo encontré...**_

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre cruel que llenaba a toda mujer con la que andaba de falsas esperanzas, las ilusionaba y después las desechaba para regresar de nuevo a los brazos de Karin. Él era un hombre inteligente, antes de llegar a esas mujeres prefabricaba sus frases y luego improvisaba un poco. Le mostraba una linda historia, de esas de los cuentos infantiles. Historias de estrellas y cometas, esas historias que siempre tienen un final feliz. Pero la realidad era que siempre terminaban en lágrimas. Ella sabia todo esto, era consciente y a pesar de todo le seguía amando con sus errores y defectos. Y eso le dañaba, le había demasiado daño.

_**Dando falsas esperanzas  
con frases estudiadas  
prefabricadas  
Una bonita historia  
de estrellas y cometas  
adornan la situación  
y me hace daño,  
me sigue haciendo daño...  
no... **_

Dio un largo suspiro al observar el imponente edificio. Dirigió el coche hacia la entrada del aparcamiento, al comenzar a descender por la rampa se detuvo al lado de lugar de vigilancia, siempre detenían a los coches desconocidos para pedir identificación. Ella tomo su bolsa y saco su escarapela: "Sakura Uchiha" ella también llevaba su apellido, que tontería, aun le pertenecía. Bajo la ventanilla polarizada de su coche y estiro su escarapela. Él hombre anonadado levanto la vista.

"Señora Uchiha" – Trago saliva.

"Ya puedo pasar, o necesito mas identificación" – Dijo secamente.

"No señora, adelante" – Y por medio de un control remoto hizo levantar el obstáculo que detenía el coche.

Ella por su parte de nuevo subió la ventana y condujo buscando un parqueadero para su coche. Una vez lo encontró estaciono el auto tomo su bolsa y descendió de este. Llego al ascensor. Subió a este y marco el último piso. Arreglo un poco su vestimenta, tomo aire y antes de bajar dio una leve caricia a su vientre.

_**Quiero ver, otra vez  
todo lo que te di ayer  
mis deseos mis ganas  
que yo te entregue  
Quiero ver, quiero ver  
como te pierdes después  
en el gran laberinto que  
en ti yo encontré...**_

En el momento en que las puertas del elevador se abrieron fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella. Ella como toda una digna mujer siguió su camino firmemente. Hasta el momento es que llego al escritorio de Hinata Hyuga, la asistente personal de Sasuke.

"Se…Señora Sakura" – Llamo la mujer sorprendida.

"Donde esta Sasuke" – Pregunto sin rodeos.

"El señor Uchiha esta reunidos con todos los accionista y con el personal principal" – Dijo rápidamente.

"Y porque a mi siendo una de las grande inversionista no se me ha informado" – Pregunto severamente. Sasuke le había cedido a ella una gran parte de las acciones en el momento en que se había casado.

"Porque se no había informado que usted se encontraba fuera del país señora" – Respondió rápidamente la mujer de ojos perla.

"Muy bien, iré para allá. Después de todo tengo doble derecho de estar allá" – Miro a Hinata – "Soy una inversionista, pero ante todo _**soy una Uchiha**_" – Y sin que una palabra mas saliera de sus labios se dirigió a la sala de reuniones. Antes de abrir la imponente puerta tomo aire y sin más le abrió.

_**Quiero ver, otra vez  
todo lo que te di ayer  
mis deseos mis ganas  
que yo te entregue  
Quiero ver, quiero ver  
como te pierdes después  
en el gran laberinto que  
en ti yo encontré...**_

_**Ruleta de amor –Tisuby y Georgina**_

Los presentes sin excepción dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta, la cual dejo ver la hermosa figura embarazada de Sakura Uchiha. Todos sin excepción dejaron ver su rostro lleno de asombro.

"Siento llegar tarde, mi vuelo se retraso un poco" - Y sin decir más camino hacia adelante y tomo el lugar que le correspondía en la mesa. Con mirada fría miro a Sasuke y a Karin la cual se encontraba en su lugar ya que hace mucho años había comprado un pequeño porcentaje de las acciones – "Ya pueden continuar, que mi llegada tarde no les haga detenerse" – Dijo.

Karin no podía creer que hubiera vuelto

Mikoto estaba ilusionada por verla de nuevo

Itachi cuestionaba su decisión de presentarse allí

Naruto Pensaba en ramen y en lo que pasaría ahora

Neji en estos momentos no sabía lo que les depararía el futuro

Shikamaru pensaba en lo problemática que podía ser la situación

Temari no comprendía el porqué de esa repentina aparición

Fugaku se mantenía al margen

Ino no sabía si eso era fortaleza o masoquismo

Y…

Sasuke se mantenía perplejo en su silla, no era capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Nunca se hubiera esperado verla ahí al frente suyo así de pronto. Como es que su vientre había crecido tanto en un mes y medio.

_Espero que el capitulo les guste. A mi en lo personal me ha gustado bastante como ha quedado. He intentado hacerlo un poco mas largo jeje! Espero le haya gustado y dejen muchos Reviews!_


	13. Draw the Line

**Draw the Line**

"Esa era Sakura" – Pregunto la castaña.

"Así es" – Afirmo Hinata, un poco triste.

"Entonces porque no le has llamado por su nombre de pila" – Pregunto TenTen incrédula.

"Porque ella piensa que yo estaba encubriendo el engaño de Sasuke" – Agacho un poco la cabeza – "Además desde que a ti te pasaron a ser su secretaria ha tenido más confianza contigo. Digo hasta dejo que le llamaras por su nombre. Además desde el momento que me convertir en la asistente personal de Sasuke, considere que debía de tenerle un poco más de respeto" – Dijo un poco recelosa.

"Nunca ha sido mi intención hacer que te sintieras apartada. Ella solamente me ha pedido que no le diga señora, se sentía incomoda con ello" – Menciono mientras intentaba animar un poco a Hinata.

"Ha llegado tan diferente. No es la Sakura llena de alegría, enérgica, enamorada, tierna. Se veía totalmente fría y decidida" – Hablo mirando a la nada.

"Es de esperarse se siente traicionada, no solamente por Sasuke. Si no por sus amigos. Debe de pensar que todos sabían y le ocultaron las cosas. No crees que piense que es no fue la única vez que estuvieron juntos en la oficina y le pasaron desapercibidas todas las otras veces" – Menciono la castaña.

"La cuestión TenTen es que si fue la única vez. Además fue mi culpa porque yo deje pasa a Karin a esperarle a su oficina, dijo que era asuntos de negocios" – Afirmo.

"Eres muy ingenua Hinata, eso mismo decía cuando venia hace algunos años, y siempre era lo mismo. Esa mujer no tiene remedio" – Suspiro – "No entiendo como el señor Uchiha cayó en su juego después de todo el daño hecho" – Dijo sin comprender.

"Eso sucede cuando no cierras bien un ciclo" – Dijo Hinata.

"Ya parece Tu primo" – TenTen le miro de reojo.

"No es mi culpa que tu esposo sea un fanático de los dichos y el destino. Además viví toda la vida con mi primo. Como su padre fue asesinado, mi padre lo acogió en casa. Desde niño fue así y no cambiara" – Dijo.

"Vaya, con qué hombre me he casado" – Una enorme gota apareció en la cabeza de Hinata.

**...00.0.0**

Aunque por fuera mostrara una irónica sonrisa, y se mantuviera fría como el hielo. Por dentro los sentimientos la carcomían lentamente. Tanto que hasta era doloroso. Podía sentir la mirada fija se Sasuke sobre ella. La realidad era que muy pocas personas ponían atención al expositor. Podía escuchar como el reloj colgado en una de las paredes del lugar hacia su típico _**Tic Tac **_y era en ese momento que sentía que todo estaba mal, las fuerzas le estaban fallando. Sentía como con cada segundo que el reloj marcaba su corazón se quebraba más y más, a que se debían ellos, quizás a que estaba frente al hombre que amaba, pero ese mismo hombre había sido el que la había matado en vida. Posiblemente si no estuviera esperando a esa hermosa criatura que crecía en su interior ya se abría dado por vencida, la ganas de vivir ya no estarían. La realidad es que ella había perdido sus sueños.

Él solamente podía observarla y perderse en su hermoso rostro, el embarazado le había sentado de maravilla. Por lo menos podía estar tranquilo porque de salud se notaba excelente. Bajo un poco la mirada y pudo observar el inicio de su abultado vientre. Él había mandado a volar tanto sus sueños como los de ella, por pasión, por esa indescriptible pasión que Karin siempre le hacía despertar. Pero de lo que se había dado cuando con el pasar de las semanas es que esa misma pasión se la hacía despertar Sakura pero no solo eso sino despertar ese calor en su corazón eso que solo ella lograba hacerle sentir. Podía sentir como los minutos pasaban con lentitud, parecía que el tiempo también creía que lo que estaba pasando no era suficiente tortura para él, así que el muy digno se dedicaba a pasar lento.

Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de caer de un abismo, como cuando traía sus tacones de aguja y no colocaba bien el pie en el escalón, se balanceaba hasta que _**él, **_siempre él aparecía detrás y le ayudaba. Lo diferente de la situación es que ahora él era su verdugo. Él hombre que sin piedad había cortado su cabeza. Intentaba huir de caer pero era como si la gravedad tirara de su cuerpo con la simple intención de dejarla caer. Lo mejor para el dolor era decirle adiós, cerrar con candado sus sentimientos y tirar la llave a algún océano. Ella ahora sabía lo que era vivir una mentira. Si al inicio de su matrimonio creyó que eso era lo que vivía estaba totalmente equivocada. _**Ahora, Ahora si sabía lo que de verdad era vivir engañada**_. Por lo menos al principio ella era consciente de cómo eran las cosas, sabía que no se habían casado porque se amaran, sino para ayudarle con sus fines, porque a pesar que él no le amara, ella si lo hacía. Porque, porque demonios sentía que se quebrada por dentro. Si hace apenas unas horas se sentía totalmente segura, se sentía fuerte. Es que acaso no podía observar sus ojos. No al parecer no, _**porque esos mismos ojos eran los que dictaban su sentencia de muerte. **_

Puedo escuchar de nuevo el Tic Tac que marcaba el reloj. Su corazón latía fuertemente, lo sentía. Sentía que quería salir de su pecho. Sentía que cuando lo tenía a él cerca no podía buscar ese pequeño rayo de luz que se asomaba entre la oscuridad del cielo, sentía como si no pudiera perseguir su camino a la felicidad.

La reunión acabo se dio cuenta porque las personas se pusieron de pie. Ella también atino a hacer lo mismo. Naruto la saludo con un gento el cual ella respondió secamente. Una vez fuera se dirigió a la puerta del despacho de Sasuke, allí lo espero.

"Qué diablos hacer aquí" – La palabras de la peliroja cargaban veneno.

"No creo que te interese Karin" – Le miro fijamente, que de donde había sacado las fuerzas, ni ella misma lo sabía, tal vez del rencor que sentía por ella – "Tengo cosas que hablar con mi **esposo" – **Respondió.

"Tú no tiene nada que hablar con Sasuke" – Apretó sus puños.

"Pero que dices Karin, Sasuke es mi esposo y el padre de mi hijo. Así que tengo igual o más derecho a estar aquí que tu" – La realidad es que no tenia porque responderle, pero quería sacarla de sus casillas.

"No, quiero que te vayas. No tiene el mismo derecho que yo porque soy una inversionista y además soy su…" – Más Sakura no le dejo terminar.

"Su ramera" – termino la frase de Karin, esta se lleno de coraje – "Además querida también soy inversionista por si no lo sabías. Sasuke medio un 20% de su acciones para tener asegurado mi futuro como el de nuestros hijos" – Dejo escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el rostro desfigurado de la furia de Karin.

"Te voy a enseñar a respetarme" – Y levanto la mano para darle una bofetada, cuando esta iba a comenzar camino, sintió que no podía moverla una fuerza mayor a la suya la detenía.

"No te atrevas Karin" – Hablo un amenazante Sasuke.

La mujer miro con rabia a ambos y se marcho. Sasuke abrió la puerta de su despacho y se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara. Sakura entro, después Sasuke le siguió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"Al parecer nuestro bebé ha crecido bastante" – Dijo refiriéndose al vientre de la mujer.

"Es un niño" – Le dijo ella mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

"Vaya, no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso" – Una leve sonrisa se asomo por su rostro. Pero esta desapareció cuando Sakura le entrego un folder – "¿Qué es esto?" – Recibió el folder y lo abrió, comenzó a leer.

"Quiero el divorcio" – A él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

"Sabes muy bien que no te lo darán en tu estado" – Le dijo seriamente.

"O si que lo harán, cuando diga ante el tribunal que la razón es la infidelidad" – Dijo ella amenazante – "No van a permitir que un niño crezca entre tanta desdicha" – Continuo.

"Yo no voy a firma esto" – Y sacando los papeles del folder los rompió.

"Entonces pondré una demanda" – Dijo ella.

"Mientras te salga la demanda de divorcio tendré el tiempo suficiente para que vuelvas a mi" – Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"Deja el egocentrismo de un lado Uchiha" – Dijo con frialdad. Él sin que ella se lo esperara se acerco a sus labios y a milímetros de estos le susurro.

"Así intentes aparentar que me olvidaste, me sigues amando igual que siempre" – Y sin más la beso. Sus sentimientos le estaban ganando sin embargo logro sacar fuerzas y empujarle, lo siguiente que se escucho en el recinto fue un golpe seco. El subió su mano a su mejilla – "Sigues pegando igual de fuerte" – Le dijo.

"Nunca te me vuelvas a acercar" – Le dijo – "Desde este momento vamos a trazar la línea. Tu en tu lado y yo en el mío y el único punto que tenemos en común es este niño" – Dijo señalando su abultado vientre – "Si tanto necesitas que una mujer te caliente la cama, para eso tiene a Karin estoy segura que ella está dispuesta a eso y más. Eso si no le vayas a dejar embarazada porque lo que hará es deshacerse del niño" – No podía creer que hubiera dicho aquello, mas prefirió tragarse sus palabras en el momento en que vio el rostro frio de Sasuke.

"No juegues con fuego Sakura, porque te puedes quemar" – Ella sabía que había pegado en el punto ciego de Sasuke. Ella más que nadie conocía la ilusión por ese primer niño ya que era el niño que tendría con la mujer que amaba.

"No le temo al fuego Sasuke, porque si hablamos de un infierno ya estoy en él. Ya lo viví en carne propia" – Le respondió agachando un poco su cabeza.

"No, no lo has vivido" – Le dijo duramente – "No has perdido algo valioso, no te has sentido defraudado por el ser que amas" – Le dijo.

"Como demonios te atreves a decir que no. Tu, yo te amaba con todo mi ser y a ti no te importo me apuñalarte por la espalda en el instante en que tuviste la oportunidad. Yo, yo perdí a mis padres cuando aún era una niña, así que no me vengas con que no se que se siente esto. Con que no lo he vivido. Porque lo he hecho y lo he superado, no como tú que aun vives en el pasado" – Dijo llena de ira – "Que Sasuke acaso querías hacerle sentir a alguien lo que tu viviste hace algunos años, tanto rencor guardaste que pensaste que cualquier persona sin importar sus sentimientos podrías hacerle lo que quisieras. Estabas buscando la mujer que vieras más frágil quizá. Pues felicitaciones lo hiciste, me rompiste. Pero yo, yo no soy tan frágil como lo parezco Sasuke, yo voy a recuperarme de este dolor, Voy a salir de este agujero. Ya lo veras. Me veras sonriendo. Y de nuevo. Quizás de nuevo pueda volver a enamorarme sin temor a que ese alguien me lastime. Vas a verlo Sasuke. _**Vas a ver que no necesito de ti para poder vivir**_" – Y sin decir una sola palabra más se retiro del lugar.


	14. Más tuya, que mía

**Más tuya, que mía**

Sonrió, en medio de tanta oscuridad había un pequeño rayo de luz, el cual bastaba para hacerle sentir plena. Acaricio con lentitud su vientre, de ya casi ocho meses. Las semanas y los meses pasaron rápidamente desde el momento en que había enfrentado a Sasuke. No negaría que el amor que sentía por él aún seguía igual de latente, sin embargo había decidido cerrar su corazón para pensar en solamente su hijo lo cual la mantenía alejada de los pensamientos sobre el hombre de cabellos oscuros. Cada semana le llegaba un arreglo de flores el cual de inmediato mandaba a desechar, debido a que el remitente siempre era el Uchiha. También debía de agradecer a Sasori, ya que sin él brindándole su apoyo, se sentiría vacía. Lo amaba, si pero como si amigo y por más que intentara proponerse quererlo de una forma distinta no podía, por esta razón Sasori como todo un caballero decidió abandonar su departamento y buscarse uno para él, sin embargo eso no significo que se apartara de su lado.

Por otro lado estaba él. Totalmente vacío, ella solamente le hablaba cuando necesitaba algo para él bebé y la conversación no duraba más de tres minutos. Nunca se le llego a pasar por la cabeza que amaría así a una mujer, amaba a esa mujer más que a Karin, ni siquiera cuando Karin había hecho todo aquello él había sufrido tanto. Sin embargo ahora a él le dolía amarla como la amaba, pero ante todo le dolía amarla teniendo la conciencia de que la había perdido por idiota, lloraba, si Sasuke Uchiha lloraba porque cada uno de los sueños que había tenido a su lado él los había echado por la borda en un arranque de lujuria. Pero le dolía más saber que ella cada vez estaba más lejos de él, que ella se alejaba a pasos lentos pero firmes. Le dolía saber que ni siquiera su sombra vería de nuevo, que ella dejaría ese vacío en sus brazos. Se sentó en aquella vieja banca del parque y miro el cielo, las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer y en realidad a él poco le importo que la lluvia le empapara. Sin dar espera las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer con rapidez.

Ella con cuidado apoyo su mano en el frio vidrio viendo la lluvia caer, una traviesa lagrima salió de sus ojos. Una lagrima que desde hacía tiempo deseaba salir, pero a la cual ello no le había permitido conocer el mundo exterior. Era tan difícil admitir que toda ella le pertenecía, que en letra transparente decía Sasuke por cada lugar de su piel, lo sentía aun tan parte suya. Por más que despreciaba los regalos que mandaba, le dolía el no poder hacer que la situación fuese diferente.

_**Todo lo mío lleva tu nombre**__**  
**__**Te siento tan parte de mí.**_

El frio la quemaba, y ella sabía que el único remedio para ellos era desvaneciendo el frio que rodeaba su corazón, esa desolación y ello solamente lo lograría con tenerle a él cerca abrazándole o besándole como lo hacía cada una de esas frías noches en su habitación. Pero no podía no debía. Estando con él la destrozaba partía en mil pedazos su corazón, la mataba en vida. Pero sin embargo si no estaba con a su lado sentía como el aire le faltaba y la vida se le iba lentamente. La desesperación la tenía a ella.

_**Me quema este frío no encuentro el remedio**__**  
**__**Estando contigo me matas y sin ti me muero**__**  
**__**Sin ti desespero.**_

La lluvia seguía mojando su inmóvil cuerpo, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas salieron y se confundieron con las gotas de agua que caían del cielo. Le dolía aceptar que la había perdido para siempre, había perdido su felicidad, había arruinado su vida, había dañado a la mujer que más amaba, le dolía aceptar que él amor que había entre ambos no hubiese sido eterno, pero él no era idiota, si una mujer le hubiera sido infiel amándola como él amaba a Sakura tampoco hubiese sido fácil perdonarle, es más estaba seguro que no lo hubiera hecho ya que el orgullo le ganaba. El lugar era tan silencioso, no lograba escuchar más que la lluvia, y el sin fin de recuerdos que pasaban por su cabeza. Tenía ganas de gritar, de gritar que era un idiota, de gritar que no quería perderla, pero la realidad es que a estas alturas el ya no tenía el aliento para hacerlo.

_****__**Me duele aceptar que nuestro amor no sea eterno**__**  
**__**Me ahoga el silencio en un mar de recuerdos**__**  
**__**Quisiera gritar pero me falta el aliento.**_

"No te basto que te amase como lo hago, sin medida, Sasuke" – Susurro ella.

"Si lo hizo fue porque no te amaba lo suficiente" – Escucho la voz de Sasori desde la puerta, ella con rapidez limpio las lágrimas que se habían escapado.

"¿Tú crees?" – Le pregunto.

"No solamente lo creo, estoy seguro de ello" – Se acercó a ella, y con su mano acaricio su mejilla.

"Porque la vida me ha jugado esto, porque me ha separado del hombre que tanto amo" – Las lágrimas de nuevo aparecieron – "Porque se ha empeñado en separarnos" – Agacho la cabeza, ella era más suya que de ella, lo había sido, lo era y lo seguiría siendo de por vida, él la había dejado marchada.

"Sakura, la vida nos pone pruebas a él se la puso trayendo su pasado para que lo dejara atrás sin embargo él aun piensa en el pasado. Y reprobó. Ahora la prueba es para ti, vas a seguir viendo para atrás o vas a comenzar a caminar hacia el frente" – Le dijo.

"Él es el padre de mi hijo" – Le dijo ella.

"Si, lo sé" – Dijo resentido – "Pero que el niño tenga relación con él, no quiere decir que tú también" – Levanto su barbilla.

_**Y no bastó quererte amor**__**  
**__**Sin medida, y la vida**__**  
**__**Nos separó**__**  
**__**Tierno ladrón de mis días**__**  
**__**cuando era más tuya que mía**__**  
**_

Se puso de pie y camino sin un rumbo fijo, cuando se percato estaba en frente de su coche, busco la llave en su bolsillo y se subió en él para dirigirse a su solitaria casa, esa casa que ya no tenía el mismo color, que ya no tenía ni alegría, ni vida porque ya no se escuchaban sus risas. Mordió sus labios, como extrañaba besarle, hacerle el amor, se moría por ella, estaba desesperado. Tomo su celular, y marco un número.

"Teme" – Respondió un adormilado Naruto.

"Naruto" – El rubio despertó al escuchar que el pelinegro le llamaba por su nombre y no dobe.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Pregunto inquieto algo no andaba bien, bueno nada andaba bien con él desde lo sucedido con Sakura. Pero las cosas no habían llegado hasta ese extremo.

"La perdí para siempre" – Escucho decir.

"Vas a rendirte así de fácil" – Le dijo.

"No tengo nada por lo que pelear Naruto, la he perdido" – Escucho como tomo aire – "Ella tiene a alguien más, lo vi esta mañana en un centro comercial, se veía tan feliz" – Respondió.

"Sasuke" – Comenzó a hablar Naruto, sin embargo el azabache no le dejo continuar.

"No quiero ser yo quien arruine su felicidad de nuevo. Si ella esa feliz al lado de ese hombre yo lo aceptare he perdido y ha sido mi culpa, no tengo porque quejarme" – Su voz se quebró, Naruto se sorprendió.

"¿Dónde estás?" – Interrogo.

"Camino a mi casa, a seguir con mi vida y dejar a Sakura seguir con la suya" – Respondió con firmeza – "Sólo me preocupare por mi hijo de ahora en adelante, solamente hablare con ella para cuadrar mis horarios con el niño" – Le dijo.

"Ya salgo para allá" – Dijo el rubio.

"No es necesario" – Dijo secamente.

"No me importa si no quieres verme teme, me meteré por la ventana así sea necesario. No importa si tengo que quebrar algún vidrio pero nada me impedirá que yo este allá" – Dijo con voz viva – "No por nada soy tu mejor amigo" – Le dijo.

"Idiota" – Dijo antes de colgar.

_**En mis alegrías hace falta tu risa**__**  
**__**Mis labios preguntan por ti**__**  
**__**Por ti yo me muero**__**  
**__**Por ti desespero.**_

"Sakura" – Ella alzo su vista al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Sasori – "Porque no me dejas a mí ser aquel que te cuide" – Le dijo

"No puedo hacer eso Sasori" – Bajo de nuevo un poco su cabeza – "Yo no puedo entregarte mi corazón, porque aún le pertenece a él y estoy segura que siempre lo será" – Respondió.

"Él no se lo merece" – Afirmo, la situación ya lo estaba desesperando – "En cambio yo, yo si Sakura he esperado por ti, por estar contigo, no me importa si estas embarazada de otro estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo del niño. Vamos juntos de aquí Sakura" – Ella lo miro anonadada.

"No puedo hacer eso" – Él apretó sus puños ante la respuesta – "Haya hecho, lo que haya hecho Sasuke yo no tengo ningún derecho a quitarle el bebé de su lado y mucho menos de darle otro padre, porque él ya tiene uno, que pese a todo estoy segura está feliz por su llegada" – Dijo ella segura de sus palabras.

"Si lo estuviera no se hubiera acostado con otra" – Un golpe bajo para ella, a lo que tomo aire y respondió.

"Pese a cualquier cosa, estoy segura que conozco algunas cosas de Sasuke, y estoy segura de sus ansias por ser padre" – Le miro ella con decisión.

"Sakura, él no te ama como lo hago yo" – Tomo su rostro con un poco de brusquedad y sin más la beso.

_**Me duele aceptar que nuestro amor no sea eterno**__**  
**__**Me ahoga el silencio en un mar de recuerdos**__**  
**__**Quisiera gritar pero me falta el aliento.**_

El whisky no era suficiente para acabar con sus penas. No lograba ahogarlas ni siquiera en alcohol de lo grandes que eran.

"Con el alcohol no solucionaras nada" – Escucho la voz de alguien detrás suyo.

"Solo estoy terminando de ahogar el dolor, para dejarlo atrás, para dejar se feliz a Sakura" – Le dijo a su hermano.

"No puedo creer que sea a ti al que estoy escuchando Sasuke" – Le respondió.

"Pues no te acostumbres Itachi, porque mañana de nuevo volveré a ser el Sasuke Uchiha de siempre, esta fragilidad no es más que ocasional" – Bebió de nuevo de su vaso.

"Así que has decidido dejarla ir. No se me paso por la cabeza que fueras tan cobarde" – Le reto.

"Fui un cobarde desde el momento en que decidí casi que meterme en la cama de otra mujer" – Afirmo él, Itachi le miro sorprendido, Sasuke Uchiha en uso de sus plenas facultades nunca, repito nunca habría dicho algo como eso.

"No tomes decisiones a la Ligera" – Le aconsejo.

"Ya no tengo nada por hacer. Ella esta con otro" – Le dijo.

"Yo no lo creo. Ella te ama y tú lo sabes" – Afirmo.

"Tal vez no me amaba tanto como yo creía, y con mi error borre el poco amor que tenía hacia a mi" – Respondió perdido en su mundo.

"De todas las mujeres que han pasado por tu vida, nunca vi una que te mirara con esa profundidad, con ese cariño, con ese respeto. Hijo" – Escucho la voz de su madre – "Te equivocaste sí, pero a pesar de todo se por tu sufrimiento que de verdad amas a esa mujer, y estoy totalmente segura que ella te ama a ti" – Sentencio Mikoto Uchiha.

"Así es Teme has caso a tu madre" – Y ahí había llegado ese rubio hiperactivo, tal y como lo había prometido.

_**Y no bastó quererte amor**__**  
**__**Sin medida, y la vida**____**  
**__**Nos separó**__**  
**__**Tierno ladrón de mis días**__**  
**__**cuando era tan tuya.**_

Logro quitarse de encima a Sasori y lo miro fijamente, no se esperaba que se pusiera tan agresivo él nunca se había comportado de esa manera.

"Quiero que te vayas" – Le dijo.

"Porque me echas cuando a él que te ha hecho sufrir tanto lo anhelas" – Dijo con rencor.

"Vete Sasori" – Dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta del departamento y abriéndola para que el hombre saliera.

El pelirrojo, lleno de coraje tomo su abrigo y salió del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo. Ella cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. La verdad era que ella no encontraba el valor para decirle adiós y perderlo para siempre. Necesitaba abrir las alas para comenzar a volar y olvidar que lo amaba con todo su ser, tenía que dejarle ir para siempre. Pero a quien engañaba eso nunca pasaría, ella nunca le olvidaría y en cambio siempre le amaría.

_**Tal vez no encuentro valor para decirte adiós**__**  
**__**Y perderte por siempre sin explicación**__**  
**__**Abrí mis alas al viento para emprender el vuelo**__**  
**__**Y Olvidar que te quiero y dejarte ir.**__****_

_**Y no bastó quererte amor**__**  
**__**Sin medida, y la vida**__**  
**__**Nos separó**__**  
**__**Tierno ladrón de mis días**__**  
**__**cuando era más tuya que mía.**_

_**Más tuya, que mía – RBD**_

Las lágrimas cayeron con libertad de sus ojos y en un leve susurro dijo.

"Mi corazón se fue contigo y hoy, hoy no sé qué hacer conmigo" – El dolor le rasgaba el corazón.


	15. No me dejes sola, tengo miedo

**No me dejes sola, tengo miedo**

"No quiere verme" – Miro fijamente a su hermana – "Todo es culpa de esa maldita pelo de chicle" – Tiro con fuerza uno de los cojines del sofá de cuero.

"Debes de tomarte las cosas con calma" – Le dijo su hermana.

"No es tan fácil como parece. Lo hice, hice que se separaran. Y él sigue ahí como un completo idiota" – Dijo con disgusto.

"Si quieres hacer bien las cosas debes pensar con cabeza fría Karin" – La pelirroja suspiro – "Debes buscar el punto débil de ambos y atacar por allí" – Le dijo.

"El bebé" – Susurro Karin. Tayuya la miro sin comprender – "Su punto débil es ese niño que aún no nace" – Tayuya tomo aire. Sabía que su hermana era capaz de todo, pero no de atentar contra la vida de un inocente.

"Karin, ponte tus límites" – Le miro seriamente.

"No, no hermanita aquí ya no hay límites. No es el momento para que te eches hacia atrás. Así que decídete estás conmigo o no" – Tayuya la miro, la realidad era que el temor que tenía por su hermana era mayor a cualquier cosa y era consiente que si no estaba con ella, las cosas no iban a estar para nada a su favor.

"Estoy contigo" – Karin sonrió con satisfacción.

"Qué bueno que sepas ponerte del lado ganador _**hermanita" **_– Con su mano derecha apretó sus mejillas y le sonrió sínicamente – "Hipócrita" – Le susurro antes de tomar su bolso y marcharse del lugar. El cuerpo de la pelirroja menor temblaba fuertemente.

**0-0-0-0—0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Subió al elevador con desgano, en realidad no tenía ganas de realizar ninguna actividad laboral, pero era una responsabilidad que debía cumplir. A su lado estaba su hermano, el pelinegro mayor le miro de reojo y sin que él se lo esperara le sonrió como en la infancia. Y él como en esos días se sintió aliviado, porque comprendió que Itachi le apoyaba. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el camino por osmosis hasta su oficina, su vida era rutinaria últimamente que ya no tenía que mirar para saber qué camino tomar para ir a su despacho.

"Sasuke" – La voz de su hermano lo detuvo – "Alguien te espera" – Él levanto su cabeza con lentitud y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver allí de pie a Sakura. Vestía un hermoso vestido blanco sin tirantes que tocaba el piso, llevaba un enorme bolso color negro que hacia juego con el moño de su vestido. Trago saliva, no se esperaba verla allí.

"Sakura" – Dijo casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

"Necesito hablar contigo" – Le dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado, él por su parte dio un par de pasos y abrió la puerta de su despacho haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar a ella primero. El silencio inundo las oficinas.

Una vez adentro Sakura busco el enorme sofá, sin poder evitar que una imagen cruzara su cabeza y un nudo en la garganta se forma, hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas y se sentó allí.

"Dime" – Le dijo el sin mucho ánimo, apoyado en una pared diagonal al sofá.

"Hoy estoy cumpliendo ocho meses de embarazo" – Le menciono ella.

"Ya casi nace" – Dijo él.

"El bebé puede ser prematuro Sasuke" – Le informo ella, el abrió sus ojos ante las sorpresa y se enderezo.

"¿Hay algún problema?" – Pregunto con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

"La situación, el estrés. Además cuando me fui por aquella razón estuve un tiempo sin alimentarme bien, por lo cual no genere muchas proteínas para el bebé" – Dijo ella con pesar en su voz.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" – Le pregunto.

"Porque todo iba bien, pese a ese percances todo parecía ir bien" – Tomo aire – "Hace una semana comencé a tener algo parecido a una contracción por lo cual hice una cita con la doctora. Ella me dijo que había un riego con que el bebé naciera antes de tiempo, y se debía a mi desorden alimenticio del comienzo. Lo siento" – Ella agacho su mirada.

"No te preocupes" – Ella levanto su vista sorprendida – "Todo va a estar bien Sakura. Te agradezco que me lo hayas dejado saber" – Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eres el padre del niño, no puedo ocultarte esa información. Pese a nuestras dificultades" – Le dijo ella.

"Por ello te lo agradezco, por dejar cada cosa en su lugar" – Le respondió él.

"Bueno, ya he hablado contigo, así que es tiempo de marcharme" – Dijo ella poniéndose de pie, tomando su bolso y emprendiendo camino hacia la puerta.

"Sakura" – Él la detuvo tomándole de la mano, a lo cual ella sintió como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo – "Yo" – Un nudo se hizo en su garganta. Anoche la quería dejar ser libre y hoy su subconsciente le traicionaba.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Dijo casi en un susurro.

"Yo…" – Repitió de nuevo, mas su expresión cambio al ver el rostro de Sakura contraerse.

"Sasuke" – Susurro, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos – "Estoy sangrando" – El llevo su mirada hacia la dirección de la de Sakura, y su corazón se aceleró al ver el bello vestido blanco manchado de sangre de la cintura para abajo, la mancha se hacía cada vez más grande. Con desesperación la tomo en brazos y salió del despacho.

"Hinata llama ahora mismo para que tenga mi auto listo" – Grito el Uchiha, todos los presentes en este piso se horrorizaron ante la escena, una Sakura palida, llena de sangre en los brazos del pelinegro. Hinata abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y con manos temblorosas tomo el teléfono.

"¿Qué sucede Sasuke?" – Apareció Itachi de la nada.

"No lo sé se estaba por irse cuando comenzó a sangrar, maldita sea el elevador no llega" – Dijo con desesperación.

"Tenemos que llamar una ambulancia" – Le detuvo antes de que subiera al elevador el cual acababa de llegar.

"No, si nos ponemos a esperar la ambulancia la pierdo. Y no estoy dispuesto a perder a la mujer que amo ni a mi hijo" – Itachi se quedó perplejo ante sus palabras y antes de que el elevador se cerrara él se metió en el también dispuesto a acompañar a su hermano.

"Voy contigo" – Fue lo último que se escuchó.

Una vez abajo Itachi tomo las llaves del coche y se sentó en el asiento del conductor mientras Sasuke se metía en los asientos traseros con Sakura.

"Vamos Itachi" – Apuro a su hermano, a lo cual acelero como alma que lleva el diablo.

"Sasuke" – Escucho a una débil Sakura llamarle.

"Vamos, Sakura guarda silencio. No gastes tus alientos" – Le dijo el Uchiha acomodando un mechón del cabello de la mujer de ojos jade detrás de su oreja.

"No me dejes sola, tengo miedo" – Le susurro ella, él sin poder evitarlo la abrazo con fuerza.

A eso de quince minutos llegaron al hospital, Sasuke bajo con ella en brazos corriendo, para su suerte Tsunade estaba en la entrada.

"Tsunade, ayuda" – La rubia volteo con la intención de llenar de gritos al Uchiha, más cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a una Sakura inconsciente.

"Una camilla rápido" – Dijo a una enfermera – "Que demonios ha pasado Uchiha" – Le dijo con desesperación.

"No lo sé" – Dijo impotente – "Me estaba contando sobre las complicaciones del embarazo, termino y se puso de pie, cuando iba a salir me dijo que estaba sangrando" – Le dijo con rapidez.

"Dios" – Dijo y miro a un residente a su lado – "Ve de inmediato y prepara el quirófano y tu" – Miro a otra enfermera – "Busca a la doctora Kurenai dile que tenemos que realizar una cesárea de emergencia" – La camilla fue adentrada al hospital, ella iba a seguir tras de ella más fue detenida por la voz de Sasuke.

"Tsunade" – En sus ojos pudo ver preocupación, dolor, amor. Y fue en ese momento que observo a Sasuke Uchiha sin todos sus prejuicios por encima y se dio cuenta que pese a todo ese hombre amaba a su _**"Hija" **_más que a su propia vida.

"No te preocupes, voy hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para traértelos sanos y salvos Uchiha" – Le dijo antes de salir detrás de la camilla, que llevaba su niña.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Encendió la televisión, no tenía nada divertido para hacer. Comenzó a pasar los canales hasta el momento que una noticia detuvo la marcha.

"La aún esposa del famoso empresario de la cadena hotelera, Sakura Uchiha. Ha sido internada de emergencia en el hospital central de Tokio. Al parecer se le está practicando una cesárea" – De fondo se mostró el hospital – "Al parecer el magnate llego con una inconsciente mujer en brazos" – Prosiguió – "Aun no se tienen noticias de la mujer de cabellos rosas, informo desde el hospital de Tokio Asumi Yagami" – La noticia de corto. No podía creer lo afortunada que era. Si él bebé no moría en el quirófano, podría raptarlo del hospital. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Las cartas estaban jugando a su favor.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0**

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – Pregunto un molesto Sasori, al ver a Sasuke en la sala de espera, junto a él se encontraba su familia, Tsunade, Naruto, Neji, TenTen y Hinata.

"Cálmate Sasori, esto es un hospital" – Dijo una ofuscada Tsunade, Sasuke permaneció en silencio.

"Como quiere que me calme si llego y encuentro a este malnacido aquí. No merece estar aquí" – Y ahí estaba le había sacado de sus casillas, aparte de que tenía los nervios a flor de piel, por tener a su hija allá metida, este llegaba a causar problemas.

"Si vamos hablar de derechos, él tiene mucho más derecho a estar aquí que tú. Ya que él es el padre del niño, él es el esposo de mi hija y él nunca se atrevió a ser siquiera agresivo con ella, pese a sus errores la respeto siempre en ese aspecto" – Y esa era la gota que había derramado el vaso. Sasuke al escuchar las palabras de la rubia se puso de pie.

"¿Qué tú que?" – Apretó sus puños – "Como te atreviste si quiera a cogerla duro conociendo su estado" – Cogió a Sasori por el cuello de la camisa.

"Sasuke, hijo cálmate este no es el lugar" – El patriarca de la familia Uchiha hablo.

"Que me calme, que me calme cuando este idiota la lastimo" – Dijo fuera de sí.

"Teme este no es el lugar" – Dijo Naruto tomándole por su hombre.

"Ahora te las vas a dar de santo tu" – Le dijo Sasori.

"Ahora sí" – Sasuke le dio un fuerte golpe que le tiro al piso.

"Esto no se queda así" – Sasori se puso rápidamente de pie y dispuesto a devolverle el golpe se hacia el hombre de ojos ónix, sin embargo fue detenido en el camino por Neji e Itachi.

"Vete de mí hospital" – Sentencio Tsunade.

"El que debería irse es él" – Señalo a Sasuke.

"Que te vayas te he dicho" – Y sin más unos hombre aparecieron detrás de él para llevarle hasta la salida.


	16. Aprenderé

**Aprenderé**

Ahí se encontraba él, totalmente desesperado. Ya había pasado un poco más de dos horas y no había recibido ninguna noticia de Sakura o de su hijo. Tsunade se había marchado de la sala de espera después de que sacaran a Sasori del hospital y ella tampoco había regresado con alguna noticia. Sentía su corazón totalmente oprimido, no comprendía muy bien que le sucedía. Las situaciones que le habían hecho sentir así habían sido pocas en realidad y en la mayoría de ellas siempre había estado involucrada Sakura. Solamente Dios sabía todo lo que le amaba, en ocasiones ni siquiera el mismo se percataba de todo el amor que sentía por ella. Pero ahora sabiéndola cerca de la muerte a ella y a su bebé sentía que el mundo se le salía de las manos. El control que siempre creyó tener sobre todo se desmoronaba y ahí era donde se daba cuenta que pese a sus grandes intentos por ser omnipotente, seguía siendo un humano incapaz de vencer a la muerte. No quería perderla, una cosa era tenerla lejos pero viva y otra muy diferente tenerla muerta. Él no sería capaz con algo así. Su cubo de hielo ya se rompía lentamente. Ella había llegado hacia él. Como el sol llega después del invierno. Había llegado en el momento indicado, cuando menos lo esperaba había entrado a su oficina en busca de trabajo y él no había resistido sus impulsos y creyéndola como todas las demás la beso, sin embargo lo que recibió a cambio fue un gol en su mejilla. Desde ese momento todo había cambiado. Una cosa había llevado a la otra y un tiempo después se casó con ella y la hizo su mujer. Lo que mejor recordaba de él tiempo antes de que ella llegara a su vida, era como el tiempo le quemaba y de a poco acaba con él. El daño hecho por Karin había destrozado su corazón, sobretodo el hecho de acabar con la vida de la criatura sin si quiera tener su opinión en cuenta, el deseaba un hijo. El rencor le envenenaba la cabeza, no quería volver a amar, sentía como sus sentimientos se enterraban en una fría tumba para nunca salir, se sentía morir. Antes de tenerla a ella a su lado no había vida, no podía resistir, no sabía amar, no se sentía amado, como se había sentido después de conocerla.

_**Has llegado hasta mí como llego el abril**_

_**Cambio todo cuando yo no te esperaba**_

_**Antes de ti no pude resistir**_

_**El tiempo me quemaba.**_

_**Tantas veces caí yo me sentí morir**_

_**El rencor mi cabeza envenenaba**_

_**Antes de ti no pude resistir**_

_**El tiempo me quemaba.**_

Con su cabeza entre sus piernas y sus manos sujetando a la otra fuertemente. Hizo algo que hace mucho no hacía. Pedirle a Dios que se la devolviera sana y salva. Prometió que si se la devolvía y la dejaba estar con él. Haría con su amor que ella olvidara tantas penas, tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento. Con su amor haría que de ello solamente quedara un débil recuerdo, todo, absolutamente todo se lo llevaría el viento. No la quería perder, no quería estar lejos del verdadero amor. Ella era su primer amor, hoy se daba cuenta que ese primer amor no había sido esa primera mujer que le había hecho sentir unas cuantas mariposas en su estómago, se daba cuenta que el verdadero amor es ese que ama sin medida, que está sin esperar nada a cambio, es aquella persona que no solamente le hacía sentir unas cuentas mariposas, era aquella persona que se convertía en su mundo. Y ella, ella era su mundo, si ella estaba a su lado estaba seguro que no importaba lo que se avecinara, porque siempre tendría su mano firme sosteniendo la suya, y con eso era más que suficiente para enfrentar hasta a la mismísima muerte.

_**Hare volar las penas y que las lleve el viento**_

_**Como el amor primero es como yo te siento**_

_**No importa lo que viene si es lo que tú me tienes.**_

Él quería aprender a caminar, a tomarse las cosas con calma. Quería aprenderá tomarse las cosas con calma. Quería disfrutar las cosas maravillosas que le había regalado la vida. Y que por su orgullo y soberbia nunca se había detenido a ponerles cuidado. Levanto su cabeza y observo a su familia, pese a todo ellos aún seguían a su lado. Pese al sin fin de veces que se había equivocado. Quería poder compartir con ellos como cuando era un niño, quería ver crecer a su hijo, quería amar a Sakura todas las mañanas y todas las noches que le quedaran de vida. Él se iba a convertir en su ángel guardián, él siempre estaría ahí para protegerla de todo mal y peligro.

_**Quiero andar no pienso correr**_

_**Dime como y aprenderé**_

_**Contigo yo me quedare**_

_**Hasta ver las hojas caer.**_

Era consiente que la herida tan profunda que había tenido, no era nada comparado al dolor que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, llevo su manos derecha a su corazón y con fuerza agarró la camisa azul que llevaba. Y ahora no entendía como con tan poco había empujado su alma a la nada. Sintió cono algo tibio resbalo por su rostro. Una lágrima, se estaba quebrando por dentro, si el gran Sasuke Uchiha estaba destrozado. Necesitaba ver de nuevo el sol que entro esa tarde por su ventana. Necesitaba verla de nuevo para pedirle olvidar el dolor, para que se dieran otra oportunidad. Sabía que sus impulsos tontos de hombre lo habían llevado a comer un error, que se arrepentía como nunca. Él sabía que su destino era estar juntos, y no porque fuera soberbio lo decía, sino porque ella era su complemento perfecto, ella le daba esa delicadeza, esa sensibilidad que a él le faltaba y él era su fuerza, su voluntad. Ellos estaban destinado a encontrarse estaba seguro que sus almas ya se buscaban.

_**Tuve una herida tan profunda como el mar**_

_**Empujando mi alma entre la nada**_

_**Y cuando yo te vi solo pude recibir**_

_**El sol que regreso por mi ventana.**_

_**Vamos dejando atrás lo que hay por olvidar**_

_**Adelante nos llevaran las ganas**_

_**Sé que soy para ti por que llegaste a mí**_

_**Yo te buscaba.**_

Se escuchó un llanto en la blanca habitación, un pequeño niño de cabellos azabaches había llegado al mundo, su estado de salud no era muy bueno, pero la pediatra presente en el quirófano dijo a Tsunade que tenía muchas esperanzas de vida, con rapidez la pediatra y dos enfermeras se llevaron al pequeño a la sección de pediatría, el niño tendría que estar bajo extrema vigilancia médica. Miró a su hija aún inconsciente en la camilla y sonrió, ella estaba bien, y sabía que la fuerza que había sacado para estar bien era por él. Ahora ya no tenía duda del amor que ella y el Uchiha se tenían. Miro el reloj, debía de estar desesperado esperando a que ella le diera algún tipo de noticia. Salió del quirófano con destino a la sala de espera. Cuando los presentes allí la vieron entrar, se pusieron de pie. Pudo observar la pinta desesperada del Uchiha, sus ojos rojos. Su cara de desesperación. Ella sonrió a lo que los presentes tomaron aire y se sentaron tras la emoción. Ella sin más se acercó al hombre de cabellos negros.

"Está un poco delicada, perdió mucha sangre. Pero es algo que con reposo pasará. La trasladaran a está habitación" – Le paso un pequeño papel al Uchiha – "Me han preguntado por una persona que estará pendiente de ella las 24 horas del día mientras está totalmente recuperada y yo pensé en ti" – Le sonrió, él sin que nadie se lo esperaba la abrazó. Tsunade abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos.

"No sabes cuánto te agradezco que me dejes estar a su lado, y no solo eso que me la hayas devuelto a la vida" – Apretó un poco el abrazó, ella sonrió de medio lado y lo aparto de su cuerpo.

"No seas cursi Uchiha, ese no es tu estilo. Además no lo hice por ti. Lo hice por ellos. Por mi hija y mi nieto. El bebé está un poco delicado por lo cual está en pediatría. Esperemos que muestre mejoría pronto" – Sin decir una sola palabra más se voltio y levanto su mano en señal de despedida – "Voy a descansar estoy agotada, y tú cuida a mi hija Uchiha. Mira que te la estoy confiando de nuevo" – Y sin decir una sola palabra más se marchó.

_**Hare volar las penas y que las lleve el viento**_

_**Como el amor primero es como yo te siento**_

_**No importa lo que viene si es lo que tú me tienes**_

Entró despacio a la habitación, la oscuridad ya hacia acto de presencia. La miro tan frágil. Suspiro y tomo una silla la cual poso al lado de la camilla tomo una de sus manos y la acaricio suavemente.

"Gracias por quedarte conmigo y con nuestro hizo" – Susurro y beso su mano.

Las horas pasaron con lentitud esa noche, no supo en que momento de la noche se quedó profundamente dormido. Sintió un peso a su lado, se sentía un poco débil. Sin embargo decidido abrir sus ojos, la luz que entraba en la habitación le molesto un poco por lo cual se demoró un poco en abrir bien sus ojos. Miro hacia el alrededor y pudo detallar bien la habitación blanca. Miro a su lado donde sentía el peso y cuál fue su sorpresa a ver una cabellera azabache. Sonrío él se había quedado a su lado. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Y sí él si le amaba a ella, y no a Karin. Sí el si quería compartir su vida con ella y con su hijo. Su hijo, no sabía nada de él comenzó a desesperarse e intento levantarse de la cama, sin embargo una mano que cogió con firmeza su brazo se lo impidió.

"Él está en pediatría, su estado es delicado. Sin embargo la pediatra dice que lo más seguro es que se ponga bien. Ayer en la noche antes de venir aquí estuve allí, es hermoso. Tiene tus ojos" – Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tiene mis ojos" – Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro, había sacado algo suyo. Miró a Sasuke con dulzura. Él por su parte sintió que el alma se le llenaba al ver que esa sonrisa era para él poso su mano en la mejilla de la mujer de ojos verdes. A lo cual ella se congelo.

"No sabes cómo me alegra que estés bien. Tenía tanto miedo Sakura" – Y sin pensárselo dos veces acerco su boca a la frente de la mujer. Depositando allí un casto beso. Las mejillas de la mujer se tornaron rojas.

"Siento mucho que nuestro bebé este mal. Es mi culpa por no cuidarme bien" – Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas a la pilirosa.

"No Sakura, si vamos a buscar un culpable, en ese caso sería yo. Si no me hubiera encontrado en una situación tan comprometedora con Karin. Nada de esto hubiera pasado y aún me seguirías amando como antes" – Agacho un poco la mirada – "Pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien" – Que demonios le pasaba ya se estaba pareciendo al idiota de Naruto.

"Sasuke" – Escucho la voz de Sakura, y pudo sentir como su suave mano levantaba su rostro – "Pese a todo lo que ha acontecido en estos últimos meses, yo no te he dejado de amar, y estoy segura que no dejare de hacerlo" – Sus palabras lo hicieron sentir en el cielo. Dios él no se merecía tanta misericordia.

_**Quiero andar no pienso correr**_

_**Dime como y aprenderé**_

_**Contigo yo me quedare**_

_**Hasta ver las hojas caer**_

Sin pensárselo más acercó sus labios a los de su mujer, y la beso con delicadeza, la hizo sentir amada en ese beso. Ella por su parte se rindió antes sus labios. Como le había hecho falta sentirlo cerca.

"Si esto que dices, quiere decir que me das una nueva oportunidad, te prometo que no te voy a defraudar Sakura" – La miro fijamente, ella tomó aire. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único que tenían su mente y su corazón claro era que lo quería cerca de ella y de su hijo amándolos.

"Espero que esta vez sí podamos ser felices Sasuke" – Y sin que él lo esperara ella lo beso con ansias. Él por su parte no se hizo de rogar y respondió casi de inmediato. Una vez el aire se les acabo se separaron y juntaron sus frentes.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Sasori?" – Preguntó el Uchiha. Ella tomó aire y hablo.

"No fue nada del otro mundo, solo me tomo un poco fuerte de los brazos. No le gusto saber que te seguía amando" – Dijo intentando no darle mucha importancia. A Sasuke no le satisfacio mucho la respuesta, pero dejo las cosas así por el momento. Tomo su celular y marco el número de Naruto.

"Naruto" – Hablo Sasuke.

"_Teme" – Respondió – "Como siguen Sakura-chan y mi ahijado._

"Sakura está bien, Sanosuke un poco delicado. Por cierto a ti quién demonios te ha nombrado padrino de mi hijo" – Dijo un poco irritado.

"_Vamos teme soy tu mejor amigo" – Dijo un risueño Naruto del otro lado._

"Necesito que me hagas un favor" – Dijo, Sasuke. Naruto escucho – "Ve por las cosas de Sakura y mi hijo. Quiero que instalen las cosas de ambos en mi casa. Dile a mi madre que organice las cosas de Sanosuke en el cuarto que he destinado para él" – Naruto simplemente asintió y colgó. Sakura lo miro sorprendida.

"¿Por qué van a llevar nuestras cosas a tú casa?" – Pregunto Sakura.

"Nuestras casa" – Corrigió Sasuke – "Porque somos una familia, y quiero tenerlos cerca mío. Porque son lo único que necesito para ser feliz, con ustedes dos a mi lado no me falta nada Sakura" – Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de la mujer – "Ya vas a ver cómo te hare olvidar cada momento amargo" – Dijo secando sus lágrimas.

"Te amo tanto" – Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Yo también te amo mi flor de cerezo" – Respondió el azabache abrazándole también con fuerza.

_**Solo tú, solo yo, no hará falta nada**_

_**Solo tu...**_

_**Hare volar las penas...**_

_**Como el amor primero...**_

_**No importa lo que viene si es lo que nos conviene.**_

Tiró con fuerza su teléfono celular, como era posible que no se hayan muerto ni ella ni el maldito bebé. Pareciera ser que para que las cosas salieran bien ella tendría que hacerlas por sí misma. Sin embargo sabía que tenía que ser cuidadosa, no podía dar un paso en falso. Tenía que esperar a que se relajaran un poco las cosas para poder actuar. No podía sacar a el bebé del hospital pensaría que fue ella por los inconvenientes que había tenido con Sakura por esos días. Pero no importaba algo haría para poder estar con Sasuke. Las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

_**Quiero andar no pienso correr**_

_**Dime como y aprenderé**_

_**Contigo yo me quedare**_

_**Hasta ver las hojas caer**_

_**No hará falta nada**_

_**No hará falta nada más**_

_**Solo tú, solo yo**_

_**No hará falta nada**_

_**Solo tú, solo yo**_

_**No hará falta nada más**_

_**Aprenderé – SEBASTIÁN YEPES.**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Siento mucho la demora, aquí le dejo un capitulo un poco largo espero les guste. Pronto actualizare._


End file.
